


Sapphire Blue & Blood Red

by larryromance91



Category: One Direction (Band), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dark Harry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Harry and Liam are brothers, Human Louis, M/M, Sassy Harry, Sassy Louis, Slow Burn, Vampire Harry, Vampires, apperances of original charachters, larry - Freeform, larry endgame, larry slow burn, mentions of oginial charchters, slight delena, tvd universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryromance91/pseuds/larryromance91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a normal eighteen year old guy in the small town Mystic Falls in Virginia. He disvovers the town´s dark secrets and on the way falls for a dangerous vampire Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

Louis groaned as he rolled over in the sheets, having absolutely no desire to get out of bed and drag his ass to school. He could hear his younger sister Lottie shuffle around in her room.

He stared up at the white ceiling for a moment, contemplating to stay home, before finally deciding to get up.

He pushed the soft and warm covers away and stood up to get dressed, he had just pulled on his skin tight black jeans when Lottie came bursting into the room. Her silver blonde hair in a ponytail, and her eyelids heavy with so much makeup that she must´ve been up since five am just doing her makeup.

“I need to borrow a shirt.” she said and started rummaging through the neatly folded shirts in his dresser.

“You have your own.” Louis protested, she threw him a glare over her shoulder. Before continuing going through his drawer, before finding a shirt she liked. Which happened to be one of his old striped shirts, that he wasn't sure why he still had it.

Lottie went back into her own room and allowed Louis to pick a shirt himself, choosing a simple white T-shirt. He pulled on his black Vans and went downstairs, where he was met by his aunt Jamie, who was fussing around the kitchen. Her black hair flying everywhere.

“Don´t you have a meeting?” Louis asked as he poured the already boiled water into a cup and put in the tea bag.

“Not until…” Jamie threw a look on her wrist watch. “Shit, now. Will you be okay?” she asked and Louis nodded.

“Of course.” he said.

“I´ll see you after school.” Jamie said before disappearing through the front door just as Lottie came downstairs. Wearing Louis´ shirt that hugged her curves close, which was something Louis didn't approve of and opened his mouth to comment when Lottie stopped him.

“Don't.” she said. “I´m going to Amy´s after school.” she added, and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl while walking through the front door with her bag thrown over her shoulder.

Leaving Louis alone in the kitchen with his tea.

He heard Zayn's car pull up outside and finished his tea and put the cup in the sink. He hurriedly brushed his teeth before joining Zayn in his blue Volvo.

“You ready?” Zayn asked, sounding a bit worried. He and Niall has both been a bit worried about Louis after his parents had died. Even though Louis had tried to tell them he was as fine as someone would be in the situation.

“I am as ready as I was yesterday.” Louis replied.

He and Zayn drove to the school in silence, Louis stared out of the window, seeing the city pass by outside.

When they reached the school, Niall was in the parking lot and waiting for them. He immediately hugged Louis the moment he put his foot on the asphalt.

“Now smile.” he said when he pulled back, seeing Louis´ fallen expression. “Only two years left.”

Louis gave him a weak smile as they three of them went into Mystic Falls High, as they passed by the registration Zayn caught sight of a guy standing in front of Mrs. Minch´s desk. A buzz cut and dressed in a black leather jacket with a pair of black leather boots.

“Hey check it out.” he said, the three of them all stopped and looked at the guy, or, well, they looked at his back.

“He must be new. I´ve never seen him before.” Niall said a bit too loudly, and Louis hushed him. He continued to look at the guy until one of their classmates yelled at them that their history class with Mr. Cowell started.

 

Liam hurried downstairs to where his Uncle Sam was sitting on the persian red couches in the old boarding house.

“Are you sure about this?” Sam asked when he saw Liam.

“Yeah, I´m sure.” Liam replied. “I have it under control.” he added when Sam looked doubtful.

“You need to be sure about this Liam.” he said trying to reason with the centuries old vampire. “That school is full of humans, what if you can't control it?”

“The animal blood makes me weaker but it keeps the hunger for human blood away.” Liam said shortly before going out the door, grabbing his black leather jacket on his way.

He hurried to the Mystic Falls High School, going quicker than any human would be able to see. But still it wasn´t the maximum of what he could be able to run.

When he neared the high school he slowed down and put on a pair of sunglasses to cover his chestnut brown eyes. He gracefully moved through the stream of students, coming back from the two months long summer holiday.

He went into the school and used his hearing to find the registration, he was holding his breath, luckily for him he didn't need to breathe, he blocked out the sound of blood pumping in the veins of the students. Taunting him.

Liam walked up to the lady behind the desk. Her name written on a iron sign.

“Can I help you?” she asked.

“Yes. I am new here, and I would need a schedule.” he said, she smiled politely at hum.

“Can I take your name please?”

“Liam Payne.” he said, and she typed something on the computer in front of her.

Liam could hear some students whispering behind him, but he ignored them and concentrated on the lady in front of him, who was now frowing.

“I'm sorry Mr. Payne, I can´t find you in the enrolling list.” she said, Liam sighed and pulled off his glasses and met her eyes. He allowed his pupils to dilate, compelling her. “Maybe you didn´t look carefully. Look again.” he said, and she threw a look on the screen.

“Oh. there you are dear.” she said. “Wait a minute while your schedule is being printed.”

The sound of the printer pulled Liam´s attention from the vein that had bulged when she had turned her head. He also noticed the students that had been whispering behind him and disappeared.

“Here you go.” she said and handed him a paper. “Your first class is history with Mr. Cowell.” she smiled at him.

Liam just turned around and headed out in the corridor, he entered the room of the history class just before a guy that Liam assumed was Mr.Cowell closed the door.

The scent that hit him in the room was cheap perfume and makeup, and the scent of the guys´ hair gel. He quietly sat down in an empty chair, totally aware that all the eyes in the room was aimed at him.

 

When school ended Liam went straight home, Sam met him in the door. Holding a newspaper.

“You promised.” he said to Liam. “You promised that you had it under control.”

Liam took the paper from him, and stared at the headline.

**Locals brutally killed by wild animal**

Liam quickly read through the article.

_Local couple Sara Bushel and Jamie Smith was brutally killed by a wild animal last night, Jamie´s body was found on a car while Sara's had been dragged into the forest and hung from a tree. According to reports both their throats were torn out._

“You think this was me?” he asked and handed back the paper to Sam.

“Who else would it be?” Sam asked. “The condition of you living here was: no feeding on humans.”

“I told you, that wasn't me.” Liam said a bit fed up with that Sam didn't believe him. He went up to his room to see a raven sitting on a stack of books on his desk. It made a sound once before flying out through the open balcony doors.

Liam turned away from the doors when he felt the familiar breeze of wind that was associated with a vampire using it´s exceptional speed. Liam slowly turned around and stared at the man that had appeared on his balcony. A man Liam hadn't seen since the 1950´s.

“Harry.” he said, the man smirked at him.

“Hello brother.” Harry said. His soft voice soft as silk but at the same time hard as glass. And as dangerous as the roar of the lion.

“What are you doing here?” Liam asked and Harry without any thought walked into his room like he owned the place, he picked up one of the many objects Liam had gathered throughout the years. An antique knife with gold embedded handle, and balanced it on his index finger.

“I come back every fifty years.” Harry replied. “Catching up. And seeing if the food has improved.” the grin he gave Liam told him that Harry was not talking about burgers. Harry put the knife down and stalked around Stefan to walk downstairs.

Sam looked like he would choke when he saw Harry appear on the foot of the stairs, wearing a black leather jacket with a black T-shirt under, dark blue skin tight jeans and black leather ankle boots.

“Hello Uncle Sam.” Harry said, and flashed the human a predatory smile. “Or should I say great great great nephew or however many years younger you are.” he said and flopped down on the couch, looking very out of place with his edgy style against the warm colours in brown, red and orange.

“You killed that couple.” Sam said, Harry threw his hands in the air.

“Ding. Ding. ding . We have a winner.” he said sarcastically and made Sam glare at him.

Liam was not happy with Harry being back in Mystic Falls. He was way stronger than Liam, but basically every vampire was stronger than Stefan. But Harry was stronger than most vampires that was his age.

“You need to leave.” Liam said and took a step towards Harry. “With you here every human is in danger.”

“I promise I won't cause any chaos.” Harry said and placed his left hand with a cross tattoo on the base of his thumb, over his unbeating heart. “Much.” he added with a smirk. Sam balled his hands into fists, Liam knew he wanted to punch Harry. Liam also knew that would give a death doom. And would probably injure him more than it would Harry.

“I ran past your high school.” Harry then said. “I must say, if father only saw what girls wore these days.” he made a clicking noise with his tongue. “He would be horrified.”

Harry leaned back into the couch, and looked nonchalant. Then he grinned.

“Then I will be going.” he said and stood up, and since he was longer than both Liam and Sam he almost towered over them when he walked up to them. “I will be seeing you.”

And with that he was gone, blurring through the front door, leaving it open. Liam spun the ring on his finger, thanking Esme for spelling one to him back in 1723 when he and Harry had become vampires. Unfortunately she did one to Harry too.

“You know that he will be back, right?” Liam said to Sam when he noticed the other man relaxing.  
“I know. But today we are free of him.”


	2. Game On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, writers block can be a pain in the ass.  
> I will try to update at least once a week.  
> I apologise for any grammar mistakes, I also got to know I had accidentally written Stefan in the last chapter I apologise about that.

Harry was sitting on a thick branch to a tall oak, with one leg dangling in empty air while leaning back against the trunk. He was about eighteen feet up, and was looking down on the ground. He had been observing Liam for days before making his return known, and knew that around this time Liam would go hunting for animals. 

Harry felt sick by just thinking of it. When he and Liam had been younger they'd had a lot of animals, two horses, a cat, and a dog. The cat had gotten eight kittens when Liam had been around ten years old and Harry had been sixteen. Their father had threatened to drown the kittens if no one wanted them, Liam had cried and walked around town begging everyone to buy a kitten so their father wouldn't drown them. And now Liam was hunting bunnys. 

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by movement on the ground, he caught sight of Liam appearing from behind a tree. Harry silently stood up, making sure that if Liam looked up, he wouldn't see him. 

He watched as Liam took aim at a small bunny sitting and chewing on a small leaf. Harry might be cold hearted and emotionless, but he would not let the bunny die. 

He quickly used his speed advantage to his brother to jump from the tree and scoop up the bunny and jumped up again in the tree. Landing securely on his feet with the small bunny in his hands. It was about as big as one of his hands. 

Oh well, it seemed like Liam would go without feeding today. Which would mean that he probably wouldn't go to school the next day. 

Harry shook his head while watching his brother looking around for the bunny like a complete idiot, before jumping down from the tree and ran as far away from Liam before outing the bunny down. 

“Run. Run before he takes you.” The bunny just stared at him before eventually jumped into a bush. Harry smirked when he heard Liam running behind him. His brother was even slower than Harry had first thought. 

Eventually Liam showed up and stared at Harry who was casually and gracefully sitting on the trunk of a fallen tree. 

“Well. Well brother.” Harry said. “Fancy seeing you here.” 

“What are you doing out here?” Liam asked and Harry shrugged. 

“Ran into some hikers about an hour ago.” He said, “calm down, when I left them they were alive and believed that they had fallen and gotten a bad wound on their neck.” He added when he saw Liam's expression and grinned. 

Liam rolled his eyes and Harry became serious. 

“You compelled your way into the school.” He said. “Tsk tsk. The compulsion won't last long.”

“How do you know that?” Liam asked defensively and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Because you my dear little brother. Are drinking animal blood. It weakens you, ergo, your compulsion doesn't last as long as mine.” 

Liam just glared at him, even though he knew Harry had a point. Harry had two hundred years on his neck of drinking human blood. Liam, was a Ripper. Just like Stefan Salvatore. Liam and Stefan was actually good friends since a couple of years back, the last time Liam had heard from him he and Caroline Forbes had been in Paris. 

Stefan had told Liam about his older brother Damon, and Liam had been able to relate a lot to Harry. 

Being a Ripper meant that if he got just a small drop of human blood he would turn into a darker self of himself. He would feed on humans until he ripped them apart, then he would feel remorse so he would piece the bodies back together. 

It had been thanks to Stefan, that Liam was drinking animal blood instead of humans. Stefan had gotten over his Ripper ways since many years back and was drinking human blood just like Damon, Caroline and Damon's wife Elena. 

“Earth to Liam.” Harry snapped his ring decorated fingers in front of Liam's face, bringing him back to the forest. Harry had stood up and was looking at him with a strange expression. “Find a deer or something.” Was all Harry said before disappearing. Which was something he was really good at: just show up and then disappear. 

Liam sighed and went back to the boarding house, giving up on finding food for today. Knowing Harry he had probably warned all the animals away. 

Being hungry also meant that when he got back to the boarding house, the smell of Sam's blood was stronger. Liam went straight up to his room and tried to find something to distract him with. He came up with nothing, so he walked out on the balcony and jumped up at the roof. 

He stared at the setting sun, the light making his brown eyes seem more like melted amber. 

He turned around and had a perfect view of Mystic Falls, at least the city hall tower and the top of the Grill. 

The big clock on the city hall showing almost 6pm. He sat down on the edge, letting his feet dangle in empty air. His mind for a moment wandered back to the boy in his History class, chestnut hair and eyes blue as the Atlantic Ocean. 

He had looked like a male version of the girl who had turned Liam and Harry three hundred years ago. Liam had tried to ignore it, especially since the boy had been too focused on the teacher and didn't need to catch Liam staring at him. The resemblance between him and Valentina had been uncanny and undeniable. 

Liam didn't know how long he sat on the roof, thinking back to 1716, and when Valentina had arrived in Mystic Falls But when he snapped back from his thoughts, it was dark and the moon stood high on the sky. 

He stood up and without hesitation jumped down, hitting the concrete beneath, light on his feet. 

He went inside and immediately up to his room, where Sam’s scent wasn't so strong. He pulled his shirt over his head and jumped into a pair of sweatpants. 

He got into bed and rolled over to his side, wondering where Harry was spending the night. 

Probably in a tree. Liam thought. And with that he fell asleep. 

 

……… 

 

Louis forced his eyes to open, snapping out of the nightmare he’d had. He was covered in cold sweat and was panting. The dream had seemed so real. 

He pushed the covers away, and looked at the time on his cell phone. Almost eleven in the morning, luckily it was Saturday, which also meant that he would need to help Zayn and Niall, who was in turn helping Zayn's girlfriend Perrie to prepare for the upcoming Decade Dance in their school in a couple of days. Louis suddenly was not so happy to get up. He had no idea how Zayn and Niall had talked him into helping them and Perrie. 

He didn't get up until there was a knock on the door and Lottie peaked inside.

“Are you sick?” Louis asked and Lottie frowned.

“No.” she said. “”Why?” 

“Because you never knock - “ Louis told her, she just rolled her eyes and let out a scoff.

“Aunt Jamie told me I needed to respect your privacy and knock.” she responded, sounding like she thought Aunt Jamie was insane for just suggesting something like that. 

“What do you want?” Louis asked and Lottie pushed the door open more to reveal Zayn and Niall. 

“We need to get to the Lockwood mansion within an hour to help Perrie.” Zayn said, Louis sighed and jumped out of bed. 

“Go downstairs while I take a shower, I´ll be down soon: ready to leave:” he said, Zayn and Niall bounced down the stairs with Lottie following hot on their heels. 

Louis stepped into the bathroom he shared with Lottie and turned on the water and let it get hot, before undressing. He stepped under the stream. Letting the water wash away the last memories of the nightmare that had already begun to fade. 

Louis let out a sigh, staring at the rounded reflection of himself in the shower tap. 

He washed his hair and rinsed off his body real quick before turning off the water and stepped out of the shower, he wrapped one of the soft white towels around his hips. 

He walked back into his room and got dressed, black jeans like always, this time a white tank top and a pair of Nike sneakers. He ran downstairs, his hair still wet, and into the kitchen where Zayn and Niall was sitting with Lottie and Jamie. 

“So.” Louis said loudly, announcing his presence. “What decade is it this time?” he asked when the four people around the wooden kitchen island turned to look at him. 

“Perrie wouldn't tell me.” Zayn responded. “Hopefully she will tell us when we get there, so that we don't decorate for the 60´s while it´s the 80´s or something like that.” he added. 

“Well, let's go then.” Louis said. 

The three of them left the house with goodbyes to Lottie and Jamie thrown over their shoulders. 

They peeled into Zayn's car, Niall and Louis raised to the passenger seat. Luckily for Louis, Niall stumbled on his own feel and fell face first into the grass. 

Louis sat in the front seat with Zayn while Niall was staring out of the window, refusing to acknowledge either of them, after they hadn't been able to stop laughing at how ridiculous he had looked when he fell. 

The car ride was filled with a somewhat awkward silence, until Niall apparently had something to tell them. 

“Isn't that the new guy?” He asked, when they reached the school. Students were running around, carrying decorations. In the midst of all the chaos, the new guy was in fact standing, talking to a guy neither Louis, Zayn or Niall had seen before. 

He was really handsome though, Louis thought. Keeping his eyes on the guy, as he got out of the car. 

They walked towards the school building when Perrie came running to meet them, she quickly gave Zayn a kiss before hugging Niall and Louis. 

“Thank you so much for helping us out.” She said. “We really appreciate it.” 

With ‘we’ she meant the dance committee, that planned and arranged all the different dances and events. 

“Well,” Niall said. “Let's get started.” 

Perrie clapped her hands together, “great!” She said. “The decade is the 70’s this time. Louis you can carry those boxes inside, they contain various of decorations.” She instructed, pointing Louis in the direction of around ten boxes. He nodded and went towards the brown boxes. 

He reached for the one of the boxes and found that it was heavier than he expected, he started carrying it towards the school when he felt a hand on his shoulder. A hand that was cool, with some sort of metal pressing into his skin. He turned around and saw the handsome guy, that the new guy had been talking too. 

“That looks heavy.” The guy practically purred, looking at Louis with emerald eyes. 

“They are.” Louis responded. “It's no problem though.” He added. The guy rolled his eyes and effortlessly grabbed the box from Louis’ hands, and started stalking towards the school. 

Louis stood there shell shocked for a moment before hurrying after the guy - whose name he didn't even know - and walked side by side with him. 

“Are you new here too?” He asked. “I've never seen you before.” 

The guy smirked. “Well, I am new. Sort of. Haven't been back here in a couple of years.” He said. 

“Do you know the new guy?” Louis then asked, trying to remember what his name was, he had a weak memory of the guy introducing himself in history the day before. 

“Liam?” The guy asked, the name rang a bell, so Louis guessed it must be him. “Yeah, he's my younger brother.” 

Louis raised his eyebrows in slight surprise. 

“You two look nothing alike.” He said, the guy shook his head. 

“We have two different mothers.” He said. “So technically, we’ half brothers.” 

Louis nodded, they had reached the gym where the dance would take place. 

The guy put the box down. 

“Thank you - ” Louis broke off, realising he didn't know the guy’s name. 

“Harry.” He said, he watched Louis with new eyes. With something Louis couldn't quite place, but it made him uncomfortable. 

“Well, thank you Harry.” Louis said, and grabbed the box from the older guy and hurried into the gym. No longer wanting to be in Harry's company. 

 

………

 

Harry watched the boy go with interest. Hearing his heart beat in his chest. And the uncomfortableness radiated off of him in waves. 

He looked after him with a smirk, knowing that the boy would soon be feeling something completely else than uncomfortable when in Harry's presence.  
“Game on.” Harry muttered, before basically blurring out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Louis and Harry finally met, originally I had planned on putting their first meeting in the next chapter but ran out of ideas of how to end this chapter.  
> Thank you for reading :)


	3. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I finally updated, sorry for the long wait :/  
> chapter 4 might take a while, it will get easier the deeper we get into the story

Louis hurried into the gym, away from the intense green eyes of Harry. 

He stayed inside until Zayn and Niall joined him, Harry´s brother walking behind them. 

“Louis.” Zayn said. “This is Liam Payne. He ´s new here.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Louis said and Liam smiled at him, somewhat shyer than Harry. “I met your brother.” he said, and saw how Liam tensed slightly.

“I hope he wasn't rude.” he said and Louis shook his head.

“No he wasn´t. Helped me with a heavy box.” he told Liam, who barely visibly relaxed.

“You have a brother?” Niall piped in, Liam nodded. 

“We don't get along very well.” he said, sounding to Louis like he didn't want to talk about it. 

“So where did you move from?” Louis asked. 

“Chicago.” Liam answered. “Although me and Harry were both born here.” 

“Did he stay here or did he leave too?” Zayn asked. 

“He left for London. And has been living there for years.” Liam asked. And Louis got his explanation to why Harry's voice held a British accent in it. 

Zayn nodded as he disappeared to get a ladder so they could put up decorations in the ceiling. Leaving Liam with Niall and Louis. 

“Do you have any idea if you have an ancestor called Valentina?” Liam suddenly asked, looking at Louis with a slight frown. 

Louis shook his head, “not that I know off. I could ask my – um – I could ask my aunt and see if she knows something.” He offered and Liam nodded. 

“Sure.” He said, Louis pulled his phone from his back pocket. And clicked Jamie’s contact. 

“Hey Aunt Jamie.” Louis said into the phone. “I wondered if we have someone in our family called Valentina – ?” 

“No. Not that I can think of right now.” Jamie said. “I can if you want check with the city records – do you have a specific year?” 

“Not really, just in general.” Louis said. 

“Okay,” Jamie said. “Bye.” 

Louis said a quick goodbye and hung up. 

“Why do you ask?” Niall suddenly wondered, looking at Liam. 

“Because – your resemblance to her is uncanny.” Liam explain and then all three of them heard a scraping sound and saw Zayn coming towards them. Dragging a ladder behind him. 

 

………….

 

Harry smirked when he saw that the boy he had talked to earlier hung back after the others. It had started to grow dark, Harry pulled away from where he had been leaning against a tree and slide through the door before it closed. He was now alone with the boy that had the striking resemblance to Valentina. The boy hadn't noticed him yet and was putting away boxes, from the way he was moving Harry guessed he was listening to music. And when he used his magnified hearing he could hear the beat to The Script - Hall of Fame. 

He saw around twenty red plastic mugs balancing on the edge of a table, with a smirk he swooped them down. They hit the floor and almost immediately spread out, rolling in every direction. 

Harry saw how the boy violently turned around at the noise, and with swooshing sound Harry disappeared, standing in a dark corner. Observing the boy as he hesitantly walked towards the red cups. The headphones was gone from his ears now. 

“Is somebody there?” He asked. Harry silently murmured. “I am.” 

Of course, the boy didn't hear him. But when he had stapled the cups back on the table, Harry decided to make himself known.

He slid out from the shadows, soundlessly approaches the boy. He tapped him on the shoulder and the boy jumped, and turned around. He looked shocked and a bit startled to see him there, before hesitantly pulling out the headphones with the music still playing. 

“Um, hi.” he said slowly. “What are you doing in here?” 

“I thought I'd help you with the boxes again.” Harry said. 

“This time they're empty.” Louis said, sounding a bit confused of why he would need help with empty boxes. 

Harry just smirked and grabbed the empty box Louis was balancing on one hand. 

“Where do you want them?” Harry asked, Louis pointed to a door. 

“Through there, down the hall third door on the left.” He instructed, Harry disappeared through the directed door. 

The whole time he was thinking, mostly about Louis. There was something about him, he was a lot more guarded than his friends, and he had a aura of grief and sorrow around him. Normally that would leave someone’s mind unguarded, which was exactly what had happened to Louis. 

His mind was down, and without vervain, he was defenceless against Harry's compulsion. 

Harry put the box in the storage Louis had pointed him too and turned around, only to bump into a girl who looked almost like a giraffe, long legs and a weird ass haircut. 

“Hi.” She said, trying and failing to sound flirty, it more came out breathlessly. Without hesitation Harry met her eyes and compelled her. 

“You are going to go home, try to cause some panic.” He said. He could use her, but he didn't. He had another target in mind. Who was in this moment walking towards them, a frown on his face. 

“Taylor? What are you doing here?” He asked, gaze going from Harry to Taylor and back again, before a shadow clouded the blueness of his eyes. 

“I don't know, was bored. Gonna go now.” She said and disappeared, wobbling down the corridor in ridiculous high heels. An image Harry found highly amusing. 

“I hope she didn't bother you.” Came Louis’ silent voice. Harry turned to look at him just as he came back out of the storage. 

“Oh. Not at all.” Harry said with a smirk. Looking down at Louis, who was half a head shorter than him. 

“Okay, good.” Louis said and looked slightly relieved.

 

When Harry left the gym an hour later he had a plan finished, he needed to get Louis somehow. Sure, he could just compel him, but he wanted to try without compulsion this time. And besides, who doesn't enjoy a good hunt? 

He ran - vampire speed - to the Boarding House, both Sam and Liam asleep since many hours back. The house was silent when he entered it, except from Sam's heartbeat, beating in a slow and steady rhythm. 

He went up the wooden stairs until he reached the master bedroom, satisfied when he found that Sam hadn´t occupied the room. It was clear it had been empty since Harry´s last visit to Mystic Falls. A thin layer of dust covering the furniture and floor. 

Harry sighed, this would take a lot of effort … he would tend to it tomorrow. Maybe compel some workers to modern up the bathroom. He went over to the king sized poster bed, and grabbed the sheets. With a yank he threw them into the air, a cloud of dust filling the room, making him cough. 

He dusted off the pillows too before undressing, leaving on his white boxers from Calvin Klein. Then he got beneath the sheets, they felt a bit rough against his skin, even though they were off egyptian silk. Harry guessed it was because no one had tended to them, he turned over on his side and looked out through the large panoramic windows, the moon on it's way down. 

The sky was totally bare of stars, Harry closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep, he turned over and over in the sheets. Before giving up, he pushed the sheets off of him, pulled on his black jeans again and a black button up, and his black boots. 

He pulled a black leather jacket over the shirt and left through the window, he rushed through the town until he got to the house where Louis lived. A huge tree was standing outside Louis´ bedroom, a thick branch in the same height as the window. 

Harry easily jumped up on the branch and looked into Louis´ bedroom, the boy himself was fast asleep on the bed, his clothes were still on, Harry chuckled to himself. Before entering the boy´s unguarded mind. Controlling his dreams. Harry smirked when he noticed that Louis´ dreams were changing. 

 

…………

 

Louis was exhausted, almost half asleep when he drove home, forcing his eyes open as he went up the driveway to the front door. Fumbling with the keys, covering his mouth with his hand when he yawned. 

He eventually got the door open and he must have looked like a zombie as he dragged his feet after him up the stairs and into his bedroom, there he fell down on the bed, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

He had barely just gotten his shoes off before he had hit the bed. He fell into a deep sleep, dreaming off his parents. Half way through the dream, it changed. Now dreaming of a tall guy, dark emerald eyes and brown hair. A voice was whispering in his ear, smooth as velvet but with an edge to it, as sharp as the blade of the knife. 

Louis awoke with a start and realised he had turned over and was now facing the window, and for a moment he thought he was staring straight into the emerald eyes of the guy who had helped him the day before. 

He shook it off, telling himself that his tiredness was making him see things. He turned his head to the other side and fell asleep. 

 

………..

 

Harry quickly jumped down from the branch, landing smoothly and softly on his feet. That had been very close. Harry cursed himself, he should've noticed that Louis was waking up. He was taking a big risk just coming to Louis house. 

Harry turned around, and with one last gaze up to Louis´ window he disappeared into the forest, the sun was starting to rise and was turning the sky pink, almost edging to peach. 

Harry smirked. Today was a new day, a good day.  
He would put his plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it .. i was a bit hesitant to post this chapter because I wasn´t completely satisfied with it.  
> I also apologize if I have made any typos or written a different name


	4. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn delivers news to Niall and Louis. And the news complicates Harry´s plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is chapter four, hope you enjoy

Previously on Sapphire Blue & Blood Red

Harry turned around, and with one last gaze up to Louis´ window he disappeared into the forest, the sun was starting to rise and was turning the sky pink, almost edging to peach.

Harry smirked. Today was a new day, a good day.

He would put his plan into motion. 

..........

When Louis got to the school he felt like he had a massive hangover, his head was killing him and his eyes felt dry and sore. 

He was met by Zayn, Niall and Liam, who was chatting by the entrance. 

“You look awful.” was what Niall greeted him, Louis didn't doubt the statement.

“I feel awful.” he said, rubbing his eye with his palm. 

“Are you hungover?” Zayn asked, but Louis shook his head.

“Was up to 2am, cleaning out the boxers from the gym.” he looked to Liam. “Your brother was helping me.” 

Liam looked visibly shocked and surprise over the comment, like his brother hadn't been nice to someone … ever. 

“Really?” he asked, and Louis nodded. “That doesn't sound like Harry.” 

“What? Does he never help someone?” Zayn teased.

“No.” Liam said shortly.” My brother hasn't helped someone in a very long time.” he paused. “He is selfish and manipulative. He only cares for himself.” Liam´s voice did not hold the tone some would expect that you would get when talking about a sibling, Liam´s voice was cold and empty of emotions. 

Zayn, Niall and Louis exchanged a gaze, all of them questioning what Liam´s problem with his brother was. 

Louis just shrugged, deciding it wasn't their problem, they walked through the doors, chatting excitedly with Liam following behind them. 

“I actually got tickets for this concert in New York, it is a couple of hours there, but we could make it a weekend trip, and drive there.” Zayn said. 

“Yeah, that would be really great.” Louis said excitedly. “Who´s performing?” he asked. Turning to look at Liam over his shoulder, only to discover that Liam had disappeared., he shrugged and turned back to Zayn, who was nervously biting his lip.

“The Weeknd.” he said silently. Niall and Louis both stopped dead in their tracks. 

“Um … The Weeknd?” Louis said hesitantly, Zayn nodded. “You know we aren't the biggest fans of his music.” 

Zayn nodded with a shrug. “Details.” he said. “Point is, I thought it could be fun. Go on a roadtrip to New York.” 

“Knowing us we would probably end up in Orlando.” Louis muttered. 

“Depend on who's driving.” Zayn protested. “If Niall is driving then we will probably end up in Orlando.” 

Niall glared at him. “If Tommo was driving we would probably follow the GPS into the Atlantic.” he said, earning himself a smack to the back of his head. 

“I will be driving.” Zayn interrupted before Louis could come up with a comeback. 

It was soon time for their first class so they slowly started making their towards the Chemistry classroom. 

“Okay fine.” Louis said. “We can come with you to New York.” 

“Woah woah, hang on a minute.” Niall said and raised his hands. “Are you taking decisions for both of us?” 

“Are you going to say no?” Louis asked, Niall looked at him for a moment before shaking his head. 

“No.” he said, and glared when Louis gave him a smug grin. 

“Great.” Zayn said. “We will be leaving Friday afternoon, the concert is on Saturday.” 

“yay. “ Louis and Niall said in chorus.

“Try sounding less enthusiastic.” Zayn said dryly. Louis just smiled at him before entering the classroom. 

 

………….

 

Liam entered the boarding house to see Harry casually sitting on the couch, holding a crystal glass with something that looked very much like bourbon. 

“Great you're back.” he said, Harry didn't turn to look at him, or even acknowledged his presence. “I didn´t take your for someone who drink.” 

“I don't.” Harry said shortly, taking a sip from the glass and Liam heard the sound of ice cubes. “Ice tea.” Harry said. 

“I didn´t take you for someone who drank tea either.” Liam said, Harry finally turned to look at him, a smirk curving his lips. 

“What did you think I drank?” he asked, the question was rhetorical, but Liam knew that Harry wanted an answer anyway.

“Blood.” Liam said, Harry shrugged.

“I'm full of surprises.” He said. He put the glass away on the coffee table in front of the couch, and pushed himself off the couch. His choice of clothes was a bit different, he wore the same black leather boots as before. But now he wore a pair of dark blue jeans, still ridiculously tight. The shirt hung loose on his shoulders with four of the first buttons undone, baring tattoos on his pectorals and torso. As well as a silver cross pendant around his neck, which Liam found a bit ironic since vampires were basically an abomination. 

“Where are you going?” Liam asked when Harry started to move towards the door.

“Meeting with the Sheriff.” he said. “Think I can help some on the case of the two teens that got killed.” he added with a smirk. 

“Of course you know everything about that.” Liam said. “Gonna turn yourself in?” 

“As if.” Harry said. “I was in jail one time, sat in for five minutes. Compulsion could really make some situations easier.” and with that he left with the familiar whooshing sound. 

Leaving Liam alone in the house since Sam was out of town. Liam knew he should've eaten before he went to school. He had been close to losing control. Which would be a really bad thing. 

Liam went upstairs to his room, closing and locking the door. He wasn't worried about the front door being unlocked. The only thing that could come through it being Harry, which Liam wasn't sure was necessarily a good thing. 

He went over to one of his bookshelves, pulling out a old leather bound book and sat down at his desk. 

He opened the book and put a pencil against the blank paper, he thought for a moment before he started to write. 

 

Harry didn't return for another hour, and when he did he was wearing the cockiest smile Liam had ever seen. 

“The sheriff suspect vampires.” he said nonchalantly, after he had entered through Liam´s balcony. “He was drinking vervain spiked water, and is well aware of the existence of vampires,” 

If it was possible then all the colour in Liam´s face would have disappeared. “How can you be so cool with all of this? What if they find out we're vampires?” 

“Oh calm down.” Harry said, moving through the room to go downstairs. “The sheriff might be aware of the things that go bump in the night. But he´s to stupid to ever find out we're vampires.” 

Liam looked doubtful and Harry groaned. “If he comes to close - which I doubt - to find out we're vampires, then I will kill him.” he said as calmly as if he was announcing the weather. 

That comment did not make Liam any calmer. “You are not killing anyone.” he said.

“You're going to ruin all my fun.” Harry said, as he stalked down the stairs. Liam close behind. Liam felt incredibly stupid when he was talking to the back of Harry's head. 

“Is killing some kind of entertainment for you..?” Liam asked, he heard how Harry chuckled quietly.

“Of course it is.” he said. “What is a human life worth after all? They are going to die sooner or later.” 

“You're just making death more painful for them.” Liam said. Harry turned to look at him. 

“What makes you think I kill them slowly?” he said. “Well, most of the time I do it slowly. I have mercy at some occasions.” 

“You're sick.” Liam said, Harry grinned.

“You asked.” he said, and turned to walk into the library. Then he changed subject entirely. “You know, Louis truly have a seductive scent.” he grinned. “His blood I mean. I could barely stay in control the first time I met him. And he´s not bad looking either.” 

“What has Louis to do with any of this?” Liam asked, not sure he liked where the conversation was going. 

“Oh, don´t tell me you haven't noticed the resemblance to Valentina.” Harry said.”He´s a male version of her.” 

Liam clenched his jaw. “Louis has nothing to do with this.” he said. 

“Aren't you curious?” Harry asked. “Why he looks like Val.” 

And Liam would be lying if he told Harry he wasn't, because he was. Harry seemed to know where his mind was going, because he grinned. 

“Thought so.” he said. “That boy has lived through losing his parents, he has known more sorrow than anyone his age.” 

“How do you know that?” Liam asked and Harry shrugged.

“Paid a visit to his dreams.” he said, before going towards one of the shelves. Pulling out a book, not the thickest book Liam had ever seen, but it was old. And Liam had never seen it before.

“I have read through this entire library.” Liam said. “I had never seen that book before.” 

“Because I put it there.” Harry said, before disappearing upstairs again. 

“I really wish he would stop doing that.” Liam muttered. 

 

………….

 

Harry heard Liam muttering around on the floor beneath him, Harry just shook his head and opened the book he had just fetched from the library. It was a grimoire, one that Harry did not want Liam to get his hands on. 

After a couple minutes of reading he couldn't handle the sound of Liam pacing in the parlour, Harry vamped downstairs.

“Look, I'd really appreciate if you stopped pacing.” Harry said. “I´m trying to read.” 

Liam just glared at him without saying anything, Harry shrugged. 

“Don't say I didn't warn you.” he said, and in what seemed like one movement vamped towards Liam and in one swift flick of his wrist broke Liam´s neck. 

Liam fell to the floor, with his neck in an unnatural angle. Harry crouched down by his side.

“Don´t take it personally.” He said. “You'd just try to stop me, and I can't have that.” 

Harry stood up and left through the front door, Liam would wake up in a couple of hours. Harry vamped towards the school, and took place in a tree across from the huge brick building. Louis and his class had PE. 

Harry watched as Louis moved over the football pitch, the wind pushing his hair from his eyes as he ran after a black and white football. 

Harry didn't understand the point of football practice, you were playing against your teammates who knew your strategy. He shook his head and reached out his mind after the raven he had control over, and soon it came flying and landed on the branch next to Harry. 

Harry made it fly and sit in the tree next to the football pitch, it was staring straight at Louis and Harry could tell that it made Louis uncomfortable as he lost concentration of the game. 

“Tomlinson! Pay attention!” the coach yelled at him, Harry smirked when Louis tore his gaze away from the raven and started running again. 

Harry made the raven movie away, he saw Louis look towards it when it flew away. Harry gracefully dropped down from the tree, and immediately started walking towards the school, as if he hadn't just dropped eight meters from a tree branch. 

Suddenly a strong force crashed into him as he was passing the road, and for a moment Harry thought he had been hit by a car. Then he realised it was Liam who had crashed into him, they rolled around until Harry pushed Liam off him. Liam quickly got to his feet and tried to rush at Harry again, but he just advanced Liam and pushed him into the forest, away from watchful eyes. 

“You seriously think you're stronger than me?” Harry said. “You´re weak from the animal blood, and a broken neck doesn't make you any stronger.” 

“Yeah, thanks for that by the way.” Liam said, Harry shrugged. He saw when Liam was going to attack next, but this time he didn't move. He let Liam pin him to a tree.

“What are you up to Harry?” Liam asked. “Huh?”

“Who says I´m up to something?” Harry shot back. Voice muffled from Liam´s arm being pressed against his windpipe. 

“Cut the crap.” Liam growled.”You never do something without having any ulterior motives.” 

Harry decided that was enough and with ease pushed Liam away from him, he strengthened his leather jacket. 

“Maybe this time I am.” he said. “I wouldn't tell you either way.” Then he looked down and saw that his jacket had gotten a tear in the leather. “You do know how to destroy a perfect day.” he said before taking off the jacket and stalking around Liam to disappear deeper into the forest. 

He stopped when he heard Louis´ voice coming from the school, he was talking to someone with an Irish accent. 

“Don't brood Niall.” he said. “I´m sure Zayn is going to get us safely to New York.” 

¨Harry frowned, if Louis was going to New York then it was going to complicate things. Harry´s plan required that Louis stayed in Mystic Falls.  
Harry groaned, he hated having to redo plans because his targets refuse to be where they were supposed to be. Harry thought about compelling Louis into staying in Mystic Falls, but then decided against it. Harry wouldn't mind a trip to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, will probably post chapter five sometime next week.  
> I´m sorry if I made any grammar mistakes


	5. Road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bromance special, Louis, Zayn and Niall go on a road trip to New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be the last chapter I will post for about three weeks, I will be leaving for USA on Thursday, and I won´t have any internet  
> Here´s the new chapter, hope you enjoy  
> Any grammar mistakes are mine and I apologise

“Do you have everything?” Jamie asked, following Louis out of the house as he went towards Zayn's car. Niall and Zayn was already leaning against it, watching with amused expressions as Jamie fussed around Louis.

“Yes I´m sure.” Louis said, putting his bag in the trunk. Turning to Jamie. “We will only be gone for a couple of days.” 

“I know. But New York is a big deal.” Jamie said. “Be careful.” 

“I'm not twelve.” Louis said, Jamie chuckled and hugged him. When she pulled back, Louis turned around.

”I call shotgun.“ he immediately said and went towards the passenger seat, Niall just rolled his eyes and got in the backseat, behind Zayn. 

And then they were off, towards New York. 

 

”Can we put on some music?“ Louis asked, reached for his phone to connect it to Bluetooth. 

”But then we can't hear what we're talking about.“ Niall said from the backseat.

”We will have it on low volume.“ Zayn inclined, turning the volume down when Louis put on Ed Sheeran. 

They sat silent for a moment until Louis spoke, ”Have any of you talked to Liam since Monday?“ he asked.

”No not really.“ Zayn replied, eyes transfixed. The morning light made his eyes looked like melted amber instead of brown. ”We talked to him for a moment before you showed up.“ 

”Yeah I noticed that.“ Louis said. ”What did you talk about?“ 

”You.“ Niall said. ”He wanted to know if you had told us anything about your meetings with his brother. We said you hadn't, he really seemed annoyed or worried that you had talked to his brother.“ 

”Why? He seems cool.“ Louis said. ”he can be arrogant, but I've only met him twice and properly talked to him once.“ 

”I don't think that he likes that his brother has gotten up an eye for you.” Zayn said. ”They don't seem to get along so well.” 

”Why does he care?“ Louis asked. ”I haven't talked to his brother since we started to prepare for the decade dance that is on Tuesday.” 

“I don't know.” Niall said. “But on the other hand, I think he has a thing for you Tommo.” 

Louis glared at him in the rear view mirror, “shut up.” He muttered. 

“What makes you think that?” Zayn asked with a frown. 

“I don't know.” Niall admitted. “But I think that Liam's claims about his brother should be taken with a pinch of salt. If you think he is alright, then that's your view on him.“ 

 

…………

 

Harry glared at the guy in front of him, his police badge clear. The guy was pushing his chest forward as if Harry hadn't already seen the cheap badge in fake gold. 

“You were driving over the speed limit.” He said, his voice was high pitched and plastic, Harry held back a shiver. And instead focused on making annoyance clear in his voice. 

“Oh I didn't notice,” he said, dryly. “I'll be on the lookout for next sign.” 

The officer looked caught off guard by his rude and dry tone. 

“Well...then..” He trailed off when Harry met his gaze. 

“Come closer.” He said, the guy leaned forward with a frown. “Closer.” 

And when the officer basically had his head through the window to Harry's shining silver Ferrari, Harry stroke like a snake. 

Sinking his razor sharp fangs into the guy’s carotid artery, he let out a gurgling noise, and fought against Harry's grip. Before eventually going limp.

Harry pushed his body out of the car, careful not to get any blood on the car. The guy fell down on the asphalt, pale as a sheet from being drained of blood. 

Harry wiped away reminding blood tests at the corner of his mouth before casually counting his path to New York. 

 

He put on the radio grimacing as some hip-hop song came on, and turned off the radio. 

He connected his iPhone 6s to Bluetooth and put on his playlist with songs from different decades. He sang along when Kids In America came on, smiling a tiny bit. 

Harry felt much better after having fed, and couldn't wait to ´accidentally` bump into Louis in New York. 

 

………………..

 

“Red car!” Niall exclaimed from the backseat. 

“Niall, we have passed at least twenty red cars, and me and Zayn have seen them way before you.” Louis said.

“You're in the front seat.” Niall shot back, before continuing to stare out through the window. 

“This game is stupid.” Zayn muttered, Louis threw him a fake hurt look.

“Then come up with something better you.” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Zayn rolled his eyes. 

“We can make a story.” he said. “We can each say a word and come up with a story.” 

“That is a great idea!” Niall said. “I'll start.” he thought for a moment. “There.” 

“Was,” 

“A” 

“Frog.” 

“Called.” 

“Sally.” 

Louis turned to stare at Zayn. “Where the hell did you get Sally from?” he asked, Zayn shrugged. 

“Never mind.” Niall said. “And”

“She.” 

“Liked.” 

“To.” 

“Eat.” 

“Ice cream.” 

“So.” 

“One.”

“Time.” 

“She.” 

“Got.” 

“A.” 

“Ice cream.” 

“Killed.”

 

It got quiet in the car, then Zayn said the whole story out loud.

“There was a frog called Sally, and she liked to eat ice cream. So one time she got a ice cream killed.” he was frowing. “How do you kill an ice cream?” he asked Louis.

“I don't know.” he said, he saw how Niall rolled his eyes. “Let's do something else.” 

“Like what?” Niall asked. 

Louis shrugged, “Let's appreciate the scenery.” he said.

“Boring.” Zayn said. 

“I know!” Niall suddenly said. “Tommo, hand me your phone.” 

Louis did as Niall asked and gave him his phone. 

“What´s your passcode?” Niall asked.

“2202.” Louis said, “What are you gonna do?” 

“We are gonna play a game, I'm gonna play the beginning of a song and you have to guess what song it is.” 

Louis and Zayn exchanged a gaze, “Okay.” Zayn said. 

 

Four hours later and almost two hundred songs they reached a motel that looked good enough. 

All three of them were half asleep when they went to book a room. All three of them were fine with sharing a room. 

Ten minutes later they were in the room, they swiftly got ready for bed. Zayn slept in one bed while Louis and Niall shared. 

“Good night.” Louis said into the dark room, and only got mumbling responses from his friends. 

He closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately. 

 

He was woken up with the sheets being pulled away, and he was hit by the chilly hair. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Niall standing at the foot of the bed, staring at him.

“Just five more minutes.” Louis said and rolled over to get back to sleep.

“We need to get up and continue.” Zayn said from somewhere beside Louis. 

“Ugh.” Louis groaned. “Fine.”

He slowly got into standing position and got dressed, in just a pair of sweatpants and a old T-shirt. 

All of them agreed that they would eat somewhere on the road and with that they left. 

 

When they reached New York a couple of hours later, they had picked up breakfast from a McDonald's, and is was time for lunch. 

“Let´s check into the hotel before grabbing lunch.” Zayn said as he parked in front of a large building. They got out and Louis stretched, his muscles sore after sitting still for so many hours. He looked up at the hotel.

“This isn't bad.” he said and Zayn shrugged.

“My parents are paying for the hotel.” he explained. 

They went inside, pulling their bags after them, a woman was behind the reception, she looked very formal and her blond hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. 

Louis felt a bit out of place, in the place where people walked around in suits and expensive jewelry. 

“Welcome to Roosevelt Hotel.” the woman said, smiling at them, she couldn't be that much older than they were. Possibly in her early twenties. 

“Malik. We had a room booked for the weekend.” Zayn said, sounding confident and Louis made a mental note to ask if he did this often. The girl nodded and typed in something on a computer. 

“This is the keycard to your room, your room is four floors up.” she said. “The elevators are right through there.” she pointed to a doorway with a smile.

“Thank you.” Zayn said, and gestured for the other two to follow him. 

Their room was large, containing two beds that could at least be queen sized. 

“It is those two beds, and then the couch can be folded to a bed.” Zayn said and pointed towards a couch, on one side of the room.

“Zayn.” Niall said. “This hotel seems very luxurious.” 

“It´s five starred.” Zayn said nonchalantly. “There is a couple of hours until the concert, shall we grab some lunch and then take a walk?” 

“Sure.” Louis said. “Just let me get changed.” 

He changed into a pair of skintight black jeans, a black T-shirt with the words Black Sabbath on it. It hugged his upper body closely, and pulled on his black Vans. 

Then they left the room, after Zayn had made sure that he was bringing the keycard with him. 

“So, where should we eat?” Zayn asked.

“Anything works for me.” Niall said. “I'm starving.” 

 

They eventually picked a typical American restaurant, where Louis ordered a burger with fries, while Zayn and Niall took pulled pork. 

They ate in silence for a moment, “So what should we do after this?” Niall asked.

“We could go to Times Square and look in some of the shops.” Zayn suggested. “They have a huge M&M store there.”

Niall´s eyes widened, “really?” he asked and Zayn nodded.

“Yup.”he said.

“What time is the concert?” Louis asked.

“Around six, they start letting people in at four pm.” Zayn replied after having checked his phone. 

I thought we could go there around half past four. So we don't have to wait so long.” he added, Louis nodded, lifting his glass to his lips.

“Sounds good.” he said before taking a sip.

 

……………

 

Harry reached New York, on the evening around five. Immediately moving towards Madison Square Garden, where he compelled one of the security guards to let him in. 

He searched for Louis´ mind, it took a minute for him to find it, it was a swirl of blue colours as well as turquoise. 

He was standing relatively close to the stage, Harry was not sure who was performing, he hadn´t been able to figure that much out when he had compelled one of Louis´ friends. 

Harry got a pretty good idea who it was when some of the girls in the audience was wearing The Weeknd shirts. 

Harry scrunched up his nose, of all the artists that would come to MSG Louis and his friends just had to go to The Weeknd. 

It took an hour before the concert started, and by then Harry had started to get hungry. A vampire was not made to stand in a sea of people surrounded by jumping teenage girls, at a concert, without feeding. 

Harry felt the veins beneath his eyes start to pulse, and everything became red, he could feel the slight sting when his fangs penetrated his upper gums. All he could hear was the pumping of blood in people's veins. 

He acted before anyone saw anything, he compelled the girl next to him to act like nothing was going on before sinking his fangs into the soft skin of her shoulder. 

When her heartbeat started to slow down, Harry forced himself to stop, he gave the girl some of his blood to heal the bite, and stop her head from spinning too much. 

Harry then turned away from her as if nothing had happened, wiping small remains of blood around his mouth, then he started to focus on Louis who was looking slightly annoyed as one of his friend was singing along beside him. 

Harry reached out his mind towards Louis, making him relax and enjoy himself. To Harry's surprise, Louis didn't even react, he just looked more bored.

Harry intensified it, until he accepted that he somehow couldn't enter Louis´ mind. 

 

……….

 

Louis got a strange feeling as he was standing in the crowd to watch The Weeknd perform, he got the feeling as if someone was watching him, but more intense. 

He tensed up even more and scouted the crowd, when he saw someone that looked oddly familiar. 

Louis just shook his head and the feeling disappeared. He thought he had just imagined it and slowly relaxed a little, then he tensed up again when he heard Niall shout in his ear.

“Oi Tommo. Isn't that Liam´s brother?” and pointed in the direction of the guy Louis had thought looked familiar but hadn´t been able to place how, but now when he looked again. He realised that it was in fact Harry who stood there. He was looking very out of place, glaring at the girl in front of him who kept bouncing around. 

Niall elbowed Zayn so that he would pay attention. 

“What is he doing here?” Zayn yelled, so that he could be heard.

“I don't know.” Louis said at the same time as Niall said.

“Maybe he was going to see The Weeknd too.” 

After that Louis couldn't take his eyes off of him, even though Harry never turned to look at him. 

When the concert was over, Louis elbowed his way out, Niall and Zayn keeping up as good as possible. Louis wasn't sure why he walked so fast, if it was to maybe find Harry before he disappeared? Or to get away before Harry found him?   
It didn't matter when he saw Harry move towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was that, hope you liked the new chapter.   
> I can promise a brand new chapter, in three weeks


	6. Come In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Death in Mystic Falls, and Harry puts his plan into motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated a Little later than intended, I apologise about that  
> but here it is, any grammar mistakes are my own.
> 
> enjoy!

* * *

 

Louis cursed silently as Harry got closer, this was neither the place or time for Harry to show up.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Harry said with a smirk.

Louis crossed his arms over his chest and just glared at Harry.

Harry's smirk dropped, “maybe not so fancy if you're just gonna glare at me.” He said, in a half mocking tone.

“What do you want?” Louis asked, he didn't know why he was so hostile towards Harry all of sudden. He had seemed nice the times Louis had talked to him, but it was something that had made him think over what Liam had said about his brother, and how Harry had acted.

“Why so hostile all of sudden?” Harry asked, “I seemed to recall you didn't mind my company…”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Liam warned me about you.” He said. “Said you were dangerous.”

“Liam had said a lot of things that weren't true.” Harry said. “Has he told you the truth about Valentina?”

Louis didn't think anyone could be shadier than Harry.

“What truth?” Louis asked against his will.

“Maybe the fact that you don't only resemble her, you could be her mirror reflection.” Harry revealed, smirking at Louis’  stunned expression.

“Who even is Valentina? Liam never made a clear explanation of who she was.”

“She was a master manipulator, she made both Liam and me fall in love with her. She chose Liam, but then she disappeared. Liam never got over it.” Harry said. “He hasn't stopped looking for her since she disappeared.”

“Jealous?” Louis asked. Taking satisfaction in the way Harry's expression changed.

“No,” Harry said shortly. “I despise her for what she did.”

Louis opened his mouth to reply, when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.

“Louis.” He heard Niall say. “I suspect this is Harry.” His tone was a bit harder than Louis had heard it before.

“Yes,” Louis said, “and I'm done talking to him, let's go back to the hotel.”

He dragged Zayn and Niall away from Harry, Zayn's gaze lingered at Harry for a moment.

“The only thing that seems dangerous about that guy is his looks.”

“And the fact that he followed us here.”

Louis didn't know where that assumption came from, he just had the feeling that Harry had followed him. He had gotten that feeling at the way Harry had said. “Fancy seeing you here.”

He made it sound like it was expected, like he had in fact followed them.

“What makes you say that?” Niall asked.

“You didn't hear him when he greeted me.” Louis said. “The way he said it, it just didn't feel right.”

Zayn frowned at him, “okay then.” He said. “When we get back to the hotel we go to bed and then leave the first thing in the morning. If Harry did in fact follow us here, then he surely can't be aware of our plans.”

“He knew we were going here,” Louis said, but then stayed quiet.

 

The next day they left early in the morning, Zayn's hair standing in every direction, he was complaining the whole time until Niall who was now sitting in the passenger seat allowed him to stop the car and fix it.

After that it was a lot better tension in the car, Louis was sitting in the backseat with his headphones in and was tapping away on his phone.

No one in the car said anything, until Zayn slowed down and checked his phone that was their GPS, and bit his lip.

“What's wrong?” Niall asked, Louis having heard vaguely what he said, took out one of the headphones.

“Huh?”

“I may or may not have taken the wrong turn.” Zayn admitted. “But it's alright we will just circle back.” He assured them, Louis shrugged and put the headphone back in.

He could vaguely hear Niall and Zayn argue over something but didn't say anything. He didn't notice that the car started moving until they came to an abrupt stop.

“What is going on now?” He asked,

“We need to eat something.” Zayn said, and Louis realised they were standing at a McDonald's drive through.

“What do you want?” Niall asked.

“Just their normal breakfast with a chocolate milkshake.” Louis replied.

When they got the food Louis was given all the bags in the backseat, which was unfair according to Louis, but understandable.

Louis was slurping on the milkshake while staring out of the window.

“You look deep in thought.” Niall said, and Louis turned his gaze forward.  

“I was just thinking.” He said.

“About what?”

“Harry.” Louis replied, he realised it sounded a bit misleading when Niall turned around to raise his eyebrows at him. “Now that way! You know what I meant.”

“What about him?” Zayn asked.

“How he knew we were going to be in New York. And the way he acted, he hasn't acted like that the times we've talked.”

“Maybe he has really bad mood swings.” Niall suggested. Louis opened his mouth to protest when he realised that Niall could maybe be right.

When they reached Mystic Falls, something felt different once they reached the town square.

It was some kind of tension in the air.

And Louis got the feeling that something was not right.

Zayn stopped the car outside the police station, and all three of them went inside. They met Niall´s mom in the entrance.

“Mom. What´s happened?” Niall asked.

“There's been another animal attack.” Karen replied. “A young girl with a wound on her neck.”

“Is she dead?” Louis breathed, Karen gave him a long stare before nodding.

“The animal ripped out her carotid artery.” she said.

“Do they know who the victim is?” Louis asked, and Karen nodded.

“Yes,” then she turned her eyes once again to Louis. “It´s someone you know.” she told him.

Louis went cold, and all his thoughts went to Lottie. But then Karen continued.

“Her name´s Sophie Davis.” she said. “We found plenty of pictures of you on her phone.”

Louis relaxed when he found out Lottie was okay.

Niall and Zayn suddenly started giggling like school girls, hiding it behind their hands. Karen´s eyes were cold when she turned to look at them.

“Is something funny to you?” she asked coldly.

Niall managed to stop giggling enough to answer his mother´s question. “Yes.” he said. “Sophie´s had a obsession with Louis for years, following him everywhere, she´s crazy...was crazy.”

“I bet Tommo didn't even know she was taking pictures of him.” Zayn said.

“Is that true?” Karen asked Louis, who shrugged.

“I never noticed anything.” he said.

Karen nodded, “I want the three of you to go home.” she said. “And Louis, tell your sister to stay inside. For some reason this animal targets young women.”

Louis nodded with a serious expression, the three of them left the station and ran into Liam in the entrance.

“What are you doing here?” Niall asked, surprised.

“I heard about the attack.” Liam replied. “Thought I could help.”

“What could you do? Unless you saw the animal attacking Sophie.” Louis said, he, Niall and Zayn walked around Liam and towards the car to go home.

They reached Louis´  house first, all three of them went inside and was immediately met by Jamie´s relieved expression, she immediately wrapped her arms around Louis.

“Woah Jamie. Is everything alright? Has someone died?” Louis had meant it as a joke, but then remembered that someone had in fact died.

“Yes!” Jamie said. “Another animal attack,”

“Yeah we know.” Niall said. “We dropped by the police station.”  

Jamie nodded and pulled away from Louis. “Now you need to tell me about New York.”

At that moment Lottie came downstairs.

“Lottie.” Louis said. “The sheriff told me to warn you for staying out late at night.”

“Why?” Lottie asked with a frown, her hair was in braids. She was once again wearing one of Louis´ shirts.

“Because the animal is for some reason attacking young women.” Louis replied, Lottie nodded.

“Okay.” she said, And went around Louis and his friends and straight out the door.

Louis stared after her. “Didn't I just tell you…?”  

“You did, but it's still daylight outside.” Lottie pointed out, before going down the driveway and turned to the right to continue down the street.

“Now tell me about New York.” Jamie said.

They spend the next twenty minutes telling Jamie about their trip to New York, leaving out the part of running into Harry.

Jamie scolded Zayn briefly for taking the wrong turn. Louis and Niall defended him, by saying he only turned wrong once during the whole trip. Jamie let it go and instead told Louis to pack up his things, and gently shooed Niall and Zayn away.

Louis went upstairs and put everything in the  laundry basket in the bathroom.

He went over and flopped down on the bed, rolling onto his back with a groan.

Fuck! He was so damn tired, he hadn't been able to sleep anything while in New York. The music from the concert had kept pounding in his ears, creating a massive headache.

Louis laid there for a while, doing absolutely nothing, but then pushed himself back into standing position. He pulled his shirt over his head and sat down on the windowsill, staring outside. Seeing people pass by down on the street.

There was a large tree outside Louis’  bedroom window, and on one of the branches, at the same level as Louis’  eyes, was a raven.

Steadily meeting Louis’  gaze with its black eyes, it made Louis uncomfortable. Having a bird sitting completely still, just staring at him.

To escape the gaze of the raven, Louis shut the curtains. When he turned around, he let out a surprised gasp when he found the raven sitting on the windowsill to his other window.

 

Harry couldn't help but enjoy the sight of Louis’  bare chest, he was looking through the raven’s eyes. Seeing Louis’ startled expression caused Harry to chuckle.

Harry was sitting in the parlour, comfortably leaned back in the couch, hosting a glass of bourbon in his hand.

The only reason he was watching through the raven’s eyes now, was that both Sam and Liam was out. The risk of watching through an animal's eyes was that he became numb to the outside world.

Eventually Louis seemed to have had enough of the raven, he harshly shut the curtains again.

Harry shook his head, “he really don't like being watched.” He muttered, taking a mental note.

The plan was finally in motion, the plan that would make Louis fall for him.

Harry went out from the bird’s mind and snapped back to the boarding house. He stood up, he had to make some preparations for the night.

He would pay a little visit to Louis’  dreams again.

When the evening came, Harry was ready to leave the boarding house. But then he ran into Liam in the corridor.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“Out.” Harry replied shortly. He went around Liam to go outside when Liam's voice stopped him.

“You killed her didn't you?” He said. “The high school girl.”

“I have no idea who you're talking about.” Harry said and turned around with a smirk. “I've killed many high school girls.”

“Sophie Davis. She was stalking Louis, the guy you have caught interest in.” Liam said.

_Damn_ , Harry thought, he thought he was better at hiding his interest for the sapphire eyed guy.

“Well, I was unaware.” He said. “Bye brother, I have a very important meeting with Louis’  dreams.”

Liam ran in front of him, the veins pulsating beneath his eyes.

“You stay away from Louis, he's pure, he has nothing to do with any of this!”

“Or what?” Harry challenged, when Liam didn't answer Harry simply walked around him and entered the darkness outside.

His brother could be so stupid sometimes, he thought as he took off running towards Louis’  house.

Louis’  room was dark as Harry jumped up to the branch in level with Louis’ window.  

The curtains was covering the window, and Harry couldn't enter the house without an invitation. So he could only focus on Louis´ breathing to confirm that he was asleep.

And then Harry closed his eyes and entered Louis´  mind to change the dream.

 

_Louis turned over in the sheets, and slowly opened his eyes. He almost had a heart attack when he discovered Harry laying beside him, watching him. Louis bolted off the bed, and to the other side of the room._

_“What are you doing here?” he asked._

_“Here as in the earth or here as in your bedroom?” Harry asked, Louis glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest._

_“What do you think?” he said. Harry chuckled._

_“I think that you like it.” he said, Louis scoffed._

_“Like that you almost gave me a heart attack.” he said._

_“I won´t do it again, we can't have you go dying from natural causes.” Harry said and stood up from the bed as well, he went towards Louis. Even though he was just a head taller than him, Louis felt almost incredible small when Harry came so close that their bodies were almost touching._

_“What else should I die off?” he couldn't help but asking, and for just a second Harry's face flashed, a twisted version of his normal face. Razor sharp fangs, blood red eyes and black veins beneath his eyes. But only for a second, it still left Louis´  heart racing with fear._

_“It´s a surprise.” Harry leaned down to whisper in his ear, his hot breath brushing over Louis´  skin._

_“What are you?” Louis asked, Harry pulled back to look him in the eye._

_He gave Louis a twisted grin, his monster face appearing again. “Vampire.” he said, before attacking with the speed of a snake. Sinking his fangs into Louis´ throat._

 

Louis´ eyes snapped open, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He frantically looked around the room, it was empty. Of course it was empty, it had only been a dream, Louis stood up.

It had been a dream, an incredibly vivid dream. The one thing that bothered him though, was that he had dreamt of Harry. Some people might focus on the vampire part, but Louis focused more on the fact that he had dreamt of Harry of all people.

It was still dark outside, so Louis went downstairs to get something to drink, and calm his heart.

The house was silent when he went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from one of the cupboard, he filled it with water. And raised it to his lips.

He emptied the glass in one breath, feeling his heart slow down slightly. He decided that he wouldn't be able to sleep again, so he went and put on the TV.  

Being like two in the morning basically nothing was on, so Louis went into Netflix and put on How I Met Your Mother.

He didn´t notice that he fell asleep when he noticed someone shaking him awake, he groggily sat up, his neck hurting from sleeping in a uncomfortable position, and stared up at Niall.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“To pick you up for school, Jamie said that you were burning up.” Niall replied and placed a hand on Louis´  forehead. “And you are burning up, which is why I am staying with you today.”

“What about Zayn … and school?” Louis asked.

“I asked Zayn to tell Mr. Higgins that I was sick.” Niall replied and more or less fell down on the couch beside Louis. “Jamie has left for work, and Lottie is in school.”  

Louis nodded, “well, what should we do?” he asked, Niall abruptly sat up.

“You, mister, are not going to do anything.” he said and jabbed a finger in Louis´  face. “I will be your personal servant today.”

Louis released a breath, “Niall are you sure?” he asked, his blond friend eagerly nodded.

“Absolutely.” he said.

Louis fell back against the cushions, this was going to be a long day.

 

There was a knock on the door around noon, Niall stopped Louis from getting up and went to answer it.

Louis sharpened his hearing, to find out who it was. He frowned when he heard the voice of Liam in the door, he pushed himself into standing position. Ignoring the dizziness he felt, and went towards the door.

“Liam?” he said, Niall turned around to stare at him and Liam´s eyes went towards him.

“Niall said you were sick.” he said, Louis nodded.

“Yeah, I am.” he said. “What are you doing here?”

“You weren't in school, so I came to see that you were alright.” Liam replied.

“I would ask you to come inside, but I might give you whatever it is that I have.” Louis said, Liam smiled.

“I'm immune, I haven't been sick in a very long time.” he said. Louis considered it.

“Come in.” he said, Liam looked relieved and stepped over the threshold.

The three of them spend the day getting to know each other, and in the end, it was Niall who left with whatever Louis had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it. Next chapter should hopefully be up sometime next week


	7. "Are you drunk?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes to see Liam, Harry gets his hands on Louis´ ceellphone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...this is chapter seven. I´m sorry for the wait.  
> Any grammar mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

 

After the day Louis had been sick, he and Liam had gotten closer. Really close.

So one day Liam had invited him to visit his house, so that´s where Louis was right now. Staring up at the Victorian looking mansion, he went towards the front door and slowly raised a hand to knock.

The door opened and he came face to ace with Harry. Louis had to prevent a groan, Harry seemed like he was everywhere.

“Is Liam here?” Louis asked.

“Not at the moment.” Harry replied with a grin.

“Where is he?”

“Out somewhere.” Harry responded. Louis stared at him for a moment.

“Can you let him know that I was here when he comes back?” he then said, Harry shrugged.

“Sure… or.” he added, Louis didn't like that or. “You can stay here and wait until he comes back.”

Louis bit his lip, not noticing how Harry's gaze seemed to zoom in on the movement, as he let his gaze travel over the facade of the mansion. Being alone with Harry was not on his bucket list, but he didn't feel like going back home. He let out a dejected sigh.

“Okay fine.” he said, Harry smiled at him, though his eyes held no warmness. They never did.

“Come in.” Harry said, and stepped aside to let Louis inside.

Louis stepped around him, staring wide-eyed around the hall, right in front of him was the parlour, since the living room label didn't fit the massive room.

“Wow.” he breathed. “This is your living room?”

He didn't notice Harry's grin at the question.

“Yup.” Harry said and popped the P. “It´s a bit cliche for my taste though.”

“Can't see why.” Louis mumbled under his breath, with his dark style, Harry didn't fit in the homey surroundings of the room, decorated in warm colours.

Harry hid his smirk, “go sit down.” he said. “Feel like home.” he added before disappearing, Louis shrugged and went to sink down on one of the couches, he gazed around the room. Taking it all in.

After a while, he got bored and went to pull his phone from his pocket, only to discover that it wasn´t there. Louis silently cursed, thinking he must´ve forgotten it in his room at home.

He leaned back against the cushions, waiting for Liam to arrive.

 

Harry heard Louis´  silent curse from where he was sitting in his bedroom, turning Louis´  phone over in his hands. The wallpaper was just one of the boring custom ones that came with the iPhone when you got it.

Harry figured out Louis´  password on the second try, he went into the photo gallery, that showed a bit more about Louis´  personality.

There were pictures of his friends and family, and pictures of Louis himself.

One picture that Harry was drawn to, was a picture of Louis sleeping, obviously taken by one of his friends. He looked so relaxed, his hair was messy and his mouth was slightly open. Harry went out from the gallery  and into contacts,  it were a bunch of names there he didn't know who they were.

He had to somehow give the phone back to Louis, without make it seem like he had taken it.

But then he heard Liam advance up the driveway, and enter the house. After that he turned his magnified hearing off, normally he would love to eavesdrop on Liam´s conversation with Louis, but not now. He needed Louis to trust him.

 

“Louis?”

It was the sound of his name that made Louis snap out from his thoughts, and stared right into the brown eyes of Liam.

“Oh...hi.” he said, Liam stared at him.

“What are you doing here? Are you okay?” Liam asked in one breath, he knew very well that Louis had been alone with only Harry in the house. “How long have you been here?”

“Woah, calm down.” Louis said. “I came to see you, and I'm perfectly fine, why?”

“How long have you been here?” Liam asked again, and Louis shrugged.

“I don't know, ten minutes maybe.” he replied.

“Can you remember everything since you got here?” Liam asked fiercely. Louis frowned.

“Liam, I do not suffer from short term memory loss so of course I remember.” he responded, Liam seemed to relax slightly.

“Okay good.” he said.

“What the hell was that all about?” Louis asked, the last time he'd talked to Liam he had been his usual calm, normal self. And now he acted like he was paranoid.  

“Nothing.” Liam said swiftly. “You said you came to see me.”

Louis accepted the subject change, but made a mental note to ask Liam later if he was paranoid.

“Yes, Perrie asked me to see if you wanted to come to the decade dance, that is tomorrow.” Louis said.

“I don't know, decade dances aren't really my thing.” Liam said hesitantly.

“Oh come on.” Louis said. “Sophia is going to be there.” he added, Liam looked down.

Sophia was one of Perrie's best friends that Liam had become very fond of.

“I bet she's going with somebody else.” Liam mumbled, Louis made a noise between a scoff and a groan.

“If you don´t go because Soph is going to be there, then I will drag you there myself, because you´re going on this decade dance.” he said, hands resting on his hips. Looking straight into Liam´s eyes.  

“Okay fine.” Liam said, giving in.

Upstairs, Harry chuckled at how quickly Liam gave in to the human boy. He had given in to temptation and eavesdropped on Liam and Louis. He had noticed how Liam had made sure he hadn´t compelled Louis. He might be cruel but he would never take away someone's free will. Harry almost laughed out loud at that absurd thought, with compulsion he had bedded hundreds of women, as well as men.  

Louis´ phone was laying in the pocket of his jeans, pressing against his thigh. When Louis left he would need to find a way to return it to him. When he focused on the conversation going on right beneath him, he realised that Louis was about to leave.

Harry used his magnified speed to quickly reach the front door before Louis.

“Leaving already?” he said, Louis nodded.

“I have talked to Liam, and I promised Jamie that I was going to be home soon.” he replied, Harry could hear on his voice that he was lying. He could even read the lie in Louis´  eyes, when he met Harry's gaze.

“Have a good day then.” Harry said, he didn't move from his place in front of the door. Which forced Louis with no other option than to practically squeeze past Harry before he could escape outside.

He was already half way home when he felt something push against his thigh, he arched his hips to pull the device from the pocket of his tight jeans. He stared at his phone. Where the fuck did that come from? He pressed the home button and the screen light up, it looked the same. He used his fingerprint to unlock it, everything looked the same. At least until he entered contacts, a new number had been added.

Louis had a vague idea whose number it was. Harry must´ve taken his phone without him noticing.

He was tempted to turn around to give Harry a piece of his mind. He had liked Harry at first, but felt uncomfortable in his presence. But now it was completely different, and it had been Harry following them to New York that had made Louis rethink his thoughts on Liam´s older brother.

When he got home, Niall and Zayn was sitting on the steps leading up to the porch.

“Hey,” Louis said when he got out of his car. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Slumber party.” Niall said. “But no one was home.” he grumpily looked at Louis. And Louis couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous it looked.

“Guys, it's only noon.” he pointed out.

“We know.” Zayn said and stood up. “We wanted to start early.”

“Early is one way to put it.” Louis muttered as he went to unlock the door. He went inside, Niall and Zayn following him.

 

A couple of hours later, when it was dark outside, the three of them was sitting on the couch. Bowls of chips, and  popcorn on the table. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, all three of them jumped teen feet into the air. Watching horror movies the whole night had made all of them quite tense.

Louis slowly stood up and just creaked the door open slightly, he probably got the shock of his life when he door revealed Harry, casually leaning against the doorframe. Looking dangerously handsome, with both his shirt and jeans folding over his skin like glue. Louis could literally see his abs through the shirt.

“Um?” Louis said. “What are you doing here?”

Harry stared at him with somehow glazed over eyes, they looked shiny.

“Are you okay?”

For a moment Louis completely forgot about his wariness towards Harry, the taller guy shrugged.

“I don't know.” he said. Louis squinted at him suspiciously.

“Are you drunk?” he asked, Harry held up his hand, a space between his thumb and index fingers, as if to say “a little.”

“I think maybe you should go home.” Louis said. He had no idea how Harry knew where he lived, maybe Liam had told him. He also didn´t know why Harry would show up drunk on his doorstep.

Harry silently shook his head, Louis groaned and sneaked a peek into the living room. Niall was half asleep while Zayn was too busy shielding the TV screen with a pillow.

Louis grabbed his car keys and went outside, Harry pushed himself off the wall. So he was standing right in front of Louis.

Louis for the first time also noticed that Harry wasn't just drunk, if the blown pupils and flustered cheeks was anything to go by: he was also turned on.  

Louis exhaled through his teeth, he could probably deal with a drunk Harry, a turned on Harry, he was a bit more unsure of how to deal with.

“Let's just get you home.” he said and started walking towards the car, Harry pretty quickly catching up with him. He might be drunk, but he still took long steps.  

Louis unlocked his car and opened the passenger door, before walking over to the driver´s seat. Harry was securely sitting in the passenger seat.

Louis kept his eyes on the road as he drove towards the boarding house to drop Harry off, he threw a look at the digital watch on the instrument board, he was that it was almost midnight.

He stopped the car outside the huge house, and got out.

“Do you have a key?” he asked Harry, who mutely shook his head. Louis let out a groan.

“´s open.” Harry mumbled, Louis frowned and started walking to the house, Harry reached the door before Louis, he opened it with a sly smirk in Louis´  direction.

“Don't fall asleep on the stairs.” was all Louis said before turning around and walked back to his car, he got in and drove away without looking back.

Harry stood in the door, looking after him. The alcohol was already gone from his system and had been since he had been at Louis´house. The whole drunk thing had just been an act, and it had worked.

Harry closed the door, hearing Louis´  car disappear.

 

When Louis got back home, both Niall and Zayn was asleep on the couch, the end credits were rolling on the screen. Niall was snoring lightly. Louis considered letting them sleep on the couch, but changed his mind and went to shake them awake.

“Let´s go upstairs.” Louis said, he went after his friends to make sure that they don't fall asleep while walking up the stairs. When they entered Louis´ bedroom, the two boys basically fell down on Louis´  bed, fast asleep.

Louis let out a groan, before changing out of his clothes and pulled on a pair of pyjama pants.

He carefully crawled onto the bed, and slide beneath the sheets. With the size of Louis´ bed, and the fact that three teenage boys was sharing it, Louis was sure that someone was going to fall out sometime during the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was chapter seven, hope you enjoyed it.  
> School starts next week, but I will try to have chapter eight up next week.


	8. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry shows up at Louis´ house, and his answers on Louis´ questions raises more questions than answers.  
> And Louis finds out Harry and Liam´s secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, it´s been a lot in school.  
> any grammar mistakes are my own.
> 
> hope you enjoy

“Louis! Can you come downstairs?” Jamie yelled up the stairs, Louis jolted awake and in the process fell out of the bed. Groaning slightly at the pain where he had hit his arm.

“What is it?” He yelled back. 

“Come downstairs! You have a visitor!” 

Louis threw a look at the watch on his nightstand, and rolled his eyes when the numbers showed seven in the morning.

“Louis!” Jamie yelled.

“I'm on my way.” He yelled back and hurried downstairs, he slowed down when he saw Harry casually leaning against the door, reminding Louis of two nights ago when he had shown up drunk. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked. 

“I just wanna talk. Explain some things.” Harry said, Louis hesitated, before nodding. 

“Sure, come on in.” He said, Harry stepped over the threshold. “You can wait in the living room while I put on clothes.” 

Harry looked over Louis before meeting his eyes, raising his eyebrows. “You're wearing pyjamas.” 

“Real clothes.” Louis said. “Wait there.” He said while rushing upstairs again. He quickly changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a simple white T-shirt.  

He went downstairs again, Harry was standing by the fireplace. Looking at a picture of Lottie, and Louis when they were younger and their parents. 

He turned around when Louis entered the room. 

“What did you wanna talk about?” Louis asked, Harry went towards him. 

“Come with me. We're going on a walk.” He said, Louis opened his mouth to protest. Saying he would not go anywhere with him, but Harry didn't have him a choice, stalking past him and out the door. Louis groaned before following Harry. 

He hesitated when they reached the woods after a couple of minutes of silence. 

“You are the one who wanted to talk.” Louis said. “So talk.” 

Harry smirked. “I wanna give you some answers, but only what I judge is enough.” He said, facial expression blank. 

“Knock yourself out.” Louis muttered. 

“You wanted to know the  _ real  _ truth about Valentina.” Harry said, Louis nodded. “To know the truth about her, you have to know the truth about me and my brother.” Harry smirked. “Which I can't reveal just yet.” 

Louis glared at him. “What exactly will you tell me?” 

“Not much.” Harry admitted. “But I want you to stay away from Liam, he's not who you think he is.” 

“Funny because he gave me the same warning about you.” Louis shot back. 

“I can give you a year.” Harry offered like Louis hadn't said anything. “1951.” 

“What the hell is that suppose to mean?” Louis asked, slightly annoyed. 

“Use google.” Harry said. “Look up the town and the year, might give you some answers.” 

“I bet you're just playing me.” 

Harry's jaw tightened and his eyes flashed. “Don't make me regret the choice of giving you answers at all.” He said his tone no longer soft, but hard. 

Louis stared at him for a moment before shrugging. “Alright.” He said. Immediately Harry's mood changed. 

“So, what do you wanna know?” 

“What is Liam's problem with you?” Louis asked. 

“He doesn't trust me.” Harry said simply. “I've told you that before.” 

“But why? What did you do?” Louis shot back. 

“I did something he couldn't forgive,” Harry admitted. “What I did, is a secret for a excessive amount of time.”  He smirked at Louis, the older but shorter guy just glared at him. 

“Were you planning on telling me something that would let me get to know you better?” He asked, he hadn't mean it to come out the harsh way it had. 

“It depends: what makes you think you wanna get to know me?” Harry asked. 

“What kind of question is that?!” Louis snapped, getting fed up. “It was you who dragged me out here to tell me absolute rubbish. The only thing I've gotten to know that I didn't know before, is a stupid year.” 

“It's your choice what to do with it,” Harry said, now his tone was hard again. “Either you look it up or you leave it! I don't care.” And with that he was gone, no trace of him. Leaving Louis alone in the woods. 

Louis frowned, who was able to just disappear like that? And while he was looking at him? 

Louis turned around and went back home, immediately he sat down in front of the computer in his room. 

He clicked the search bar and tapped in:  _ Mystic Falls 1951.  _

Several articles showed up, among them was a picture of the boarding house. Louis frowned, it was something with the picture. He zoomed in, and saw a blurry image of Liam and Harry in the background. That was twenty two years ago, and as far as Louis could see: Liam and Harry looked exactly the same. Except that Harry had longer hair, it was reaching his shoulders in the picture. 

But Louis wasn't sure, the image was blurry. But then he thought back. 

Liam's weird questions about his memory, both Harry and Liam's ability to just disappear and appear. And Louis dream about Harry. 

Louis slammed the lid to the computer shut. He didn't believe in the supernatural, he was jolted from his thoughts by Lottie entering his room. 

“I'm going out tonight I need to borrow … you look awful.” She said when she caught sight of him. “Are you okay?” 

“I'm not sure.” Louis admitted. “I'm gonna go out as well.” He stood up and hurried from the room. 

He got in his car and drove to the boarding house. While he drove there he went over everything and suddenly everything was clear. 

 

When he reached the house Harry opened the door with a smirk before Louis had even stopped his car, therefore confirming Louis’  suspicions. 

He got out of his car. “What are you?” He asked. Harry just leaned against the door, not moving an inch. “What are you?” Louis asked. 

“You already know the answer.” Harry finally said. Louis gritted his teeth. 

“I wanna hear you say it.” 

Harry tilted his head to the side, “as you wish.” He said. “I'm a vampire.” 

Louis just stared at him. “Vampires aren't real.” He said, Harry scoffed. 

“I think me and Liam are proof enough that they are.” He said. He caught sight of Louis’  expression. “You want real proof, don't you?” 

Louis nodded. “Fine.” Harry snapped. 

And his whole face changed, from dangerously handsome to terrifying. He looked like he had in Louis’  dream. 

His green eyes turned blood red, blackish veins pulsating beneath them, and when he grinned at Louis he revealed identical razor sharp fangs. 

Suddenly all of it was gone, Harry looked like a normal human again. 

“Proof enough?” He asked and Louis mutely nodded. “Didn't I tell you what I was in your dream?” 

“You controlled my dream?” Louis said. 

“Of course.” Harry said. “You weren't wearing vervain, I could come and go as I wished.” He grinned. “I must say I'm happy you invited me, I started to get tired of sitting in the tree outside your window.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Vampires can't enter a house that is owned by a human unless he's invited by the owner of the house.” He said it like it was the most obvious reason in the world. 

“You have been sitting in the tree outside my window?!” Louis said, first now registering what Harry had revealed. “Why?!” 

“I don't have anything better to do during the night, and your dreams are way more entertaining than Liam.” harry said. Louis stared at him.

“I can't believe you.” he said turning around to leave, he had barely turned around before Harry showed up in front of him, his green eyes boring into Louis´ blue ones. “Move.” Louis said.

“Why?” Harry asked. Crossing his arms, his muscles flexed at the movement. 

“I wanna go home.” Louis said and move to walk around Harry, only to find his path blocked by Harry. “I meant it Harry, move!” 

Harry pouted in fake disappointment and stepped aside, Louis ran past him and to his car. He sped home, not bothering with the seatbelt. 

He ran upstairs, ignoring Jamie´s questions if he was alright. He shut the door and turned around only to find Harry casually laying on his bed. Louis jumped back, his back hitting the door. 

“Can't you leave me alone?” he snapped. Harry shrugged and stood up. He handed Louis a leather bracelet. “What´s this?” 

“It´s filled with vervain.” Harry said. “It will prevent any vampire from entering your mind, or compel you.” 

“Even you?” Louis asked varily, Harry nodded.

“Even me.” he confirmed, Louis put on the bracelet.

“Compel? What's that?” he asked. 

“It is something vampires do, we can compel humans to do whatever we like, even animals.” Harry explained. 

“Was that all?” Louis asked and Harry nodded. “Good, now get out of my bedroom.” 

Harry stared at him with something Louis didn't know what it was, before disappearing, probably out through the window. 

Louis sat down on the bed, and fingered on the leather bracelet Harry had given him. So that had been why Liam had asked about his memory, he had been worried that Harry had compelled him.  And for some reason, Louis had a feeling that Harry wouldn't do that.   

He laid down on top of the covers, thinking over what Harry had revealed. He almost immediately stood up again, and went to the bathroom to take a cold shower. To clear his head, questions was going through his head like mad. 

But for some reason he wasn't particularly scared. He felt more curious. 

He pulled off his clothes and put them on the toilet, before stepping into the shower. He hissed at the temperature of the water, but eventually got used to it. 

He let out a sigh, pulling his fingers through his hair. 

There was a knock on the door. “Louis?” Lottie asked through the wood. “Are you in there?” 

“Yeah.” he replied.

“Who were you talking with before?” Lottie asked. “I heard voices.” 

Louis silently groaned, Lottie had heard him talking to Harry. 

“No one.” he lied. 

“But I heard two voices.” Lottie insisted. “Yours and another male.”  

“Maybe you're hearing stuff.” Louis said. “Because no one was in my room.”  

Lottie scoffed. “I am not hearing things.” 

“Sure.” Louis said and stepped out of the shower, he wrapped a towel and unlocked the door leading to Lottie's room before stepping into his own, to get dressed, bringing his clothes with him.  

He changed into new clothes before sitting down in front of his computer, he had an history essay that had to be done by the upcoming monday. He just stared at the screen, he couldn´t concentrate. 

He groaned and slammed the lid shut. He would go insane if he didn't get any answers to his questions. He rushed downstairs, and was halfway when a movement caught his eye. He turned around and saw Harry casually lounging on a branch on the tree outside Louis´ bedroom.    

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Louis called up to him, Harry shrugged and gracefully dropped to the ground.

“If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead.” Harry said, coming towards him. “You looked like you were in a hurry.” 

“I was going to your house.” Louis said. “To talk to...you.” he said slowly. Harry grinned that ocky grin, that Louis had seen almost every time he had run into Harry. 

“Well, what can I do for you?” the smirk he gave Louis, showed that he knew exactly what Louis wanted.  

“I want answers.” he said. “I will go insane if I don´t get them.” 

“Will you now?” Harry said and Louis glared at him. 

“Don't be so bloody difficult.” Louis snapped. Harry looked at him for a moment, studying him thoroughly with his sharp green eyes. It made Louis almost feel self conscious.   

“Okay,” he said finally. “But not now. Meet me at the edge of the forest on Sunday, I will answer your questions...most of them at least.”  he raised his hand to trail a finger along Louis´ carotid artery, and Louis shivered. “You smell delicious.” and with that Harry was gone. 

Louis was left alone on the yard, trying to calm his racing heart.  Having Harry that close wasn't something he was really comfortable with.  

He went inside again, trying to get some work done. This would be three long days. 

 

Harry got back to the boarding house, a small smirk on his lips. Everything was going as planned, now he wouldn't pay a visit to Louis until Sunday. He was so deep into his thoughts, that he didn't notice the smell of vervain coming from the bourbon as he was pouring it into one of the crystal glasses. He took a sip, and felt like he had just taken a sip of acid. His throat burned like fire, as the spiked liquid ran down it. 

He fell to the floor, coughing and felt how someone pressed a needle into the side of his neck, and injected vervain. Before he fell unconscious, he saw Liam move to look at him. 

When Harry woke up he was laying on the hard floor in the dungeon, that was located in the basement of the boarding house. He felt incredibly weak, and hungry. Like he hadn´t fed for days. 

“Son of a bitch:” he muttered, when he remembered that Liam had spiked his bourbon with vervain. He pushed himself up into sitting position, and leaned against the hard brick wall.  

“Look who's finally awake.” Liam´s voice sounded from the other side of the door, and a moment later he showed up in the small window, in the door. 

“Vervain.” Harry muttered. “Didn´t think you had it in you.” he might be weak, and had vervain in his system but he never lost his witty and sarcastic attitude. “I´ve always  taken you as more of a lover less than a fighter.”  

Liam glared at him, Harry shrugged.

“Why are you keeping me in here?” Harry asked. 

“To keep you away from Louis.” Liam said.

“Oh please.” Harry said. “I am no threat to that boy. Actually I have a meeting with him, in a couple of days. So if you could just let me out then  that´d be great.”  

“You´re not getting outta here for a long time,” Liam said. “And you are definitely not going to any meeting, especially not with Louis.” 

“Oh come on brother.” Harry said, getting fed up. “If I wanted to hurt Louis, I would have done that ages ago.” 

Liam acted like Harry hadn't said anything. 

“When is it?” He asked. “I will go there, and tell Louis you left town.” 

“He will never believe that.” Harry said and pushed himself to his feet. “He´s too clever.”

“Then I will just compel him.” Liam replied quickly. 

Harry chuckled, this could be fun. “Sure, it's on Sunday.” he said. 

Liam nodded, before disappearing. 

Harry couldn't wait until Liam realised Louis couldn't be compelled. Harry sank back on the floor. 

Leaning his head against the hard wall. 

He needed to get out of here, he suddenly despised himself for giving Louis vervain. He tried to figure out another way to get out, when he discovered something. His daylight ring wasn't on his finger. 

“Jerk.” he said outloud, Liam had taken his daylight ring off before putting him in the cell. To ensure that if Harry managed to escape, he wouldn't be able to leave the house. Harry had to admit it was clever. He hated admitting it. 

He closed his eyes and tried to reach out for Louis, the vervain in the leather bracelet kept him out of Louis’  head. He groaned, he needed to get out of the basement.  

He heard Liam give instructions to Sam to not let him out, and then leave the house. 

Harry heard when Sam came down in the basement, watching him with guarding eyes.

“Oh ease up.” Harry complained. “I'm weak on vervain and behind a vampire-safe door.” he gave Sam a grin, that made the human do the opposite of what Harry had asked him to do.  He didn't say anything, instead he pushed a very small bottle of blood through the bars.

“It´s like Augustine all over again.” Harry muttered. “Except the torture.” 

He picked up the bottle, and drank its contents in one go. Feeling some of his strength return. He sighed happily. 

“Much better.” he said, smirking at Sam who hurriedly left the basement.  

Harry started to plot in his head, who had to die after this. Sam was an obvious option. Liam was a bit harder though. But when Harry thought about it, it had been Liam who vervained him and put him in the basement. 

“Yup.” Harry said into the empty dungeon. “Everyone in the house dies when I get out of here.” 

**Now to the next plan. How to get out.  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was chapter eight, i hope you liked it.  
> I will try to have next chapter up by next week


	9. Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam shows up at the meeting and Louis goes to the boarding house to find what happened to Harry. And another creature is revealed to live in the small town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this is chapter 9, I finished this at midnight so I´m sorry if the end is crappy. 
> 
> All the grammar mistakes are my own ;)

Louis was leaning against his car, on the edge of the forest. He was waiting for Harry to arrive.

Suddenly a car came into view, not the car he had seen outside the boarding house. It was not the sleek black Ferrari. This was a Volvo.

Louis frowned when he saw Liam in the front seat behind the wheel. And straightened when Liam stepped out.

“Liam? What are you doing here?” Louis asked. “Where´s Harry?”

“He left town two days ago.” Liam said, frowning at Louis.  

“Weird that he would just leave. After asking me to meet him here.” Louis said. Liam placed his hands on Louis´ shoulders, looking deep into his eyes.

“Harry was never here.” he said. “You have never met anyone named Harry Styles.”

Louis realised that Liam was trying to compel him, he didn´t know how to act so he just repeated the words back at him. Liam seemed satisfied though and pulled back.

“Who are you here to meet?” he asked. Louis blinked.

“I'm not here to meet anyone, I came to take a walk.” he replied. “What are you doing here?” he then asked, frowning at Liam.

“Was going for a walk as well. When I found you standing here.”  

Louis looked doubtful, but nodded anyway. “Okay then.” he said before walking over to the driver´s side and got in.

When Louis had steered out on the big road again, he called Harry. The tones went through, but no one answered. Louis frowned and tried again. Still no answer.

He got a bad feeling from it, he didn't know Harry that well, but he seemed like the guy that would answer your calls. Louis changed direction and drove towards the boarding house.

When he reached the old Victorian manor, the bad feeling intensified when Harry didn't open the door before Louis got out of his car.  

He knocked on the thick oak door, with a feeling of dread. Sam opened the door.

“Hey Louis.” he greeted.

“Is Harry here?” Louis asked immediately. Sam frowned.

“No, why?” he asked. And Louis being a master liar could immediately tell that Liam´s uncle...or was it nephew? Whatever, Louis thought. He could immediately tell that Sam was lying.

“You're lying.” he said. “Where is he?”  

Sam sighed. “Liam told me not to tell you.” he said, sounding apologetic.

“Sam, where is he?”

“Why do you care? You barely know him.” Sam protested. “He is an awful person.”

“I know that he and Liam are vampires!” Louis snapped out of sheer frustration, and pushed past Sam into the house. “Now tell me where the hell Harry is:” he turned around to stare Sam down. It seemed to work, because the guy sighed and gestured for Louis to come with him.

Sam led Louis down a couple of stairs until they reached a basement, Louis frowned.

“What the hell is Harry doing down here?” he asked.

“Louis?”

That was a voice Louis hated that he recognised, he went towards the iron door and looked through the bars. And stared. Harry was sitting slumped against the wall, his clothes were dusty and his fair skin looked ashen.

“What is wrong with him?” Louis snapped, turning to Sam.

“He´s desiccating.” he replied. “He haven´t had blood for days.”

“Why haven´t you fed him?” Louis asked. Sam shrugged.

“Liam told me not to.” he responded.

“It was Liam who put Harry in there?” Louis asked in disbelief.

“Who else?” Harry's voice came from the cell. Louis turned back to the door and saw how Harry struggled to raise his head to look Louis in the eye.  “Of course Liam put me in here.”

“Give me the key.” Louis ordered to Sam.

“It doesn't matter.” Harry said. “I don't have my daylight ring, Liam took it, without it I will burn as soon as I as much as touch sunlight.”

Louis’ eyes went from the door to Sam’s face.  Then he turned back to the cell.

“Liam showed up at the meeting.” he told Harry. “He tried to compel me.”

“How did that go?” Harry asked with a slight smirk. Like he didn't quite have the strength to smirk.

“It would have worked if you hadn't given me vervain.” Louis said. “So thank you.”

“It wouldn't have worked anyway.” Harry said. “Liam is to weak to be able compel people. “

“Why?”

“Because.” Harry said and slowly and with a groan pushed himself into standing position. “He drinks animal blood, it makes a vampire weaker than if he would drink human blood.” he went towards where Louis was looking into the cell at him.

“Like you?” Louis inquired, and Harry nodded.

“Like me.” Harry said. “Do you think you can do something for me?”

Louis turned to see that Sam had disappeared, before hesitantly asking: “What?”

“Go deeper into the basement, and then to the right it will be a cool box. Can you hand me one of the things that are inside?” Harry explained.

“Sure.” Louis did and walked deeper into the basement.

He found the cool box relatively quickly. Cool box wasn't the right word for it as it was the same size as a fridge. He opened it and let out a gasp at the sight of the blood bags inside.

He grabbed one and closed the fridge, before walking back to the cell. He gave the blood bag to Harry. He opened it and raised it to his mouth. As he started to drink, the blueish veins started to pulse beneath his eyes. He let out a satisfied groan.

And Louis saw how his skin once again got back its normal colour.  Harry quickly finished the bag.

“Better?” Louis asked, he had been a bit grossed out at the sight, but was careful not to show it.

“Much.” Harry said. “You didn't like that.” Louis frowned. “That I drank from the bag.”

Louis blinked. “How could you tell?”

“It's written all over your face.” Harry said casually.

“I thought you only drank from people.” Louis said. Harry scoffed.

“Oh we do.” He said. “But we can drink from bagged blood as well. It works just as good as the fresh stuff. Tastes worse though, and obviously it´s cold and not nicely warm.”   

Louis grimaced at the description and Harry chuckled smugly. Louis just rolled his eyes, and turned to leave.

“I will get your ring back.” he said to Harry over his shoulder.

“Why are you helping me?” Harry asked.

“You still owe me answers. And I am not going to talk to you when you're behind bars.” he said. Hearing Harry's laugh as he left the basement.

Louis´ heart almost jumped out of his chest when he met Liam right by the front door.  Who looked very surprised at seeing Louis there.  

Louis swallowed under Liam´s intense stare. His brown eyes looking him over as if to make sure he was indeed there.

“Hey.” Liam said.

“Hi.” Louis hated that his voice came out hoarse. Like a squeak.

“What are you doing here?” Liam asked and threw a look over Louis’  shoulder towards the entrance to the basement.  

“I-I-” Louis stammered Liam crooked an eyebrow. “I came to look for you.” he quickly said. “I wanted to talk to you about our history homework.”

“We saw each other only thirty minutes ago.” Liam pointed out. “You couldn't have asked me then?”

“I- I- yes.” Louis admitted. “But I only came to think of it in the car on the way home. So i turned around to see if you had gotten back.”

“You seemed to be awfully quick to leave.” Liam said.

Louis cleared his throat. “Well, I figured it out.” he said before sprinting around Liam. “Bye now.”

 

Liam looked after him with a frown. Before hurrying down to the basement, Harry was now entertaining himself by throwing a rock up in the air and catching it. Before doing it again.  

“Why was Louis here?” he asked. Harry sighed.

“Why do you care?” he asked. “You compelled him to forget he ever met me.”

Liam looked surprised. “How do you know about that?” he asked, his guard immediately up.

“Because the boy himself was here and told me.” Harry said and rolled his eyes.

“Why was he even here?” Liam asked again.

“Because you showed up, and I didn't at our meeting.” Harry replied. “He was polite enough to get me some blood.”

Liam´s eyes widened when he realised what that meant.

“You told him about us?” he said, so shocked that he forgot to be guarding.  

“Not precisely.” Harry said, finally looking over at Liam. “He came here, demanding to know what I was. So I told him.”

“What else did you tell him?” Liam asked. Harry shrugged again.

“Told him a bit about compulsion, and that you are too weak for the compulsion to work completely.”

“Did you tell him why?”

“Of course.” Harry replied and crossed his arms over his chest. “I would greatly appreciate if you gave me my daylight ring back.” he said. Voice suddenly harsh.

Liam sighed and pulled the silver ring with a turquoise stone in it from his pocket, and pushed it through the bars. Harry picked it up and put it back onto his finger. Before sitting down back on the hard floor with his back to the wall.

“No ´thank you`?” Liam asked. Harry turned to look at him like he had grown two heads.

“Were you expecting a thank you?” He asked.

“No.” Liam said. Harry just shrugged and returned to his throwing of the small stone.

Liam left the basement and decided to go to Louis´ house. He needed to talk to him. He thought about taking his car, before eventually speeding to Louis´ house.

He could hear Louis move around in his room upstairs. He went up on the porch and knocked on the front door. It took a moment before he could hear someone move towards the door. When the door opened it was Lottie's face that greeted him.  

“Hey.” she said.

“Hey, is Louis here?” Liam asked and Lottie nodded, and stepped aside to let him inside.

“He´s in his room. You can just go up.” Lottie replied, before disappearing into the kitchen. Liam climbed up the stairs and moved to Louis´ room. The door was open, so he tapped his knuckles against the doorframe. Louis turned around and frowned when he saw Liam there.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. Liam slowly stepped into the room. He had been in Louis´ room plenty of times since they had become friends, although this time it was a little messier.

“Why did you fake the compulsion?” Liam asked and went straight to the point.

“To my defense: I have never been compelled before, so I had no idea how to acr.” Louis said and sat down on the edge of his bed.

“But why didn't you just tell me it didn't work?”

“What was I supposed to say?” Louis asked rhetorically. “ `hey Liam, I don't think your mind control thing worked on me. Can you try again?`”

Liam threw him a slight glare. “But it wasn't just that I am weaker than Harry that was the reason the compulsion didn´t work. Usually it do work, although it´s weak and doesn't last for very long.”

“Harry gave me vervain.” Louis said and spun on the leather bracelet around his wrist. Drawing Liam´s attention to it.

“Can I see that?” he asked. Louis hesitantly took off the bracelet and handed it to Liam. Who hissed when the vervain in the bracelet burned his skin like acid. He immediately handed it back to Louis, who watched in fascination when Liam´s skin healed immediately. Liam saw his expression, and raised an eyebrow.

“Harry never explained to you what vervain does?” he asked.

“He told me it will keep vampires out of my head.” Louis replied.

“It´s more than that.” Liam said. “Vervain is like acid to a human. It burns our skin, like you just saw. It can also work as a poison.”

“Was that what you used to get Harry into the basement?” Louis asked, Liam nodded. “Oh.” was all Louis said, and looked down at his hands on his lap.

An awkward silence filled the room for a moment.

“Was that all?” Louis asked. Liam nodded. “Then I think you should leave. I have some homework to do.”

Liam nodded. “I will see you in school tomorrow.” he said before disappearing, just like Harry usually did.

As if he could read Louis´ mind, Harry himself showed up in his room only a minute after his brother had left.  Louis stared at him. He looked a lot better than he had the last time Louis had seen him.

He still wore his skintight black jeans. But now wore a pair of brown leather boots. And a simple black shirt, with the word ´Styles` embroidered on the front. It was as usual, baring most of his chest. Even barring something that looked like another tattoo on his torso.

“I know I am gorgeous, you staring at me will only make my ego bigger.” harry suddenly said.

“Your ego is big enough.” Louis said and moved his eyes from Harry's chest to his eyes. “Liam let you out?”

“Nope.” Harry said and dumped down on Louis´ bed. “The blood you gave me made me strong enough to break the door. Then I just took a shower and changed clothes before going here.”

“What about your ring?” Louis asked. Harry raised his hand to show Louis a silver ring with a turquoise on his left index finger.

“Got it back.” Harry said.

“So what does that ring actually do?” Louis asked, turning around and sitting cross legged on his bed, facing Harry.

“A witch cast a spell over it. It protects me from the sun.” Harry explained.

“A witch?” Harry nodded. “Of course. Witches are real too.”

Harry frowned. “I thought you knew that.” he said. “I mean. You have a friend that is a witch. Or..maybe warlock is a better term.”

“What?” Louis asked. Surprised.

Harry nodded with raised eyebrows. “The guy with olive tanned skin and the pretty eyes.” he said.

…………

_He was running. As quick as he possibly could. He didn't know from what. Only that if it got to him, it would hurt him._

_Suddenly an invisible force stopped him. It was like running into a wall. He fell backwards on the forest floor._

_Before immediately getting back to his feet and started running to the side again. Ignoring the dizziness and the pain in his head._

_Suddenly he was at the graveyard. In front of the graves of Louis´ parents. He turned around when he heard someone nearing him from behind. And saw a guy coming towards him._

_He had sandy blond hair, and dark eyes. Even if he didn't know what he was, he knew the man in front of him was dangerous._

_“I am coming.” the man said in a clear British accent._

Zayn woke up with a gasp. Breathing harshly. His heart beating wildly in his chest. He found himself at the graveyard, right in front of the two graves in the names of Louis´ parents on them. The sun was low on the sky. SHowing it was late.

Zayn stood up on shaky legs and started making his way back home. The words on the man in his dream, going around over and over in his head.

He didn't know the guy. But he knew that it hadn't been a normal dream.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was chapter 9. Hope you liked it :) 
> 
> I can reveal I might have a small surprise in the next chapter


	10. Questions, Answers & Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn discovers what Harry is, Niall, Zayn and Louis go for lunch at the Grill. And Harry and Louis have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is chapter 10, I left a little surprise in it, that I hope will be enough until Harry and Louis finally kiss.  
> hope you enjoy ;) 
> 
> (Any grammar mistakes are my own)

Louis woke up from a persistent knocking on the front door. He groaned and pushed himself out of bed.  
He went downstairs, dragging his feet after him. He flung open the front door, getting temporarily blinded by the bright morning light.  
When he had gotten used to it, he saw Zayn standing on the other side.  
Looking slightly disheveled, he walked past Louis and inside.

“Zayn, what are you doing here?” Louis asked. Rubbing his eyes. “I was taking a nap.”

“So was I.” Zayn said and dropped down on the couch in the living room. “I had a very strange dream, and when I woke up I was by your parents  graves.”

“So you sleepwalked.” Louis said with a shrug. He didn't quite see the big deal.

“Yes, but no!” Zayn said. “I think there was a reason I walked there, with the dream I had.”

“And what was the dream?” Louis said. Sitting down on the coffee table in front of Zayn.

“I was running from something…” Zayn was interrupted when Harry  entered the house.  

It had been three days since Louis last saw Harry, it had been three days that had been incredibly boring and uneventful. So Louis had mixed feelings when Harry showed up again.

“Am I interrupting something?” he asked, looking at Zayn and Louis.

“Kinda.” Louis admitted. Harry nodded.

“Great.” he then said. “I will wait in your room.” he disappeared up the stairs. And Louis turned back to Zayn, who looked at him with a questioning gaze, Louis just shrugged.  

“So what was the dream about?” Louis asked, and went back to what they had been talking about before Harry interrupted.

Zayn proceeded to tell him about the dream. And Louis frowned, remembering what Harry had told him about a witch in Mystic Falls three days ago.

“Zayn, do you know if your family has had witches in it?” he asked. Zayn frowned.

“Like the witches in Salem?” he asked, but Louis shook his head. He opened his mouth to reply, when Zayn stopped him. “Although, my grams has talked a lot about witches and things like that since two years back. According to her I´m a psychic.”

He started to roll his eyes when he caught sight of Louis´ expression.

“Wait,” he said. “You think she's right? You think I am a psychic?”

It was Harry that answered for Louis. “Of course you are. The line of witches and warlocks in your family go way back.”

The two guys in the living room turned their heads to see Harry lean against the doorframe.  

“How do you know?” Zayn asked.

“I´ve met some of them.” Harry said casually. “They were kinda rude, and used their magic to prove they were more powerful than vampires.” he said as if the mere thought was ridiculous.

“Vampires?” Zayn asked, Harry nodded. “Okay, you need to visit a hospital or something. Because clearly you are not well.”

“Zayn.” Louis said. “It´s true. What Harry said. Vampires exist.”

Zayn stared at him like he had lost his mind, and started to stand up. “You are both crazy.”  he said and started to leave. Before he barely had taken a step, Harry had blurred over and pushed him back down on the couch. For Zayn it looked like he did it in one movement. And when he looked up into Harry's eyes, he flinched away. Louis didn't need to see it himself. To know that the red was dominating Harry's eyes.

“What kind of demon are you?” Zayn asked, scrambling away from Harry,

“As I said: vampire.” Harry said. “I could hurt you…” Louis glared at him. “But I won't. Because you're Louis’  friend. And you obviously mean a lot to him, judging by the death glare he's sending me right now.”

Louis just rolled his eyes. “Everything is true. All the stories about what goes bump in the night.”

“Maybe not everything.” Harry muttered under his breath.

“How do you know that?” Louis asked rhetorically.

“I have been around for almost two hundred years.” Harry replied.

“That doesn't mean you have seen everything.” Louis argued. “There is still things to discover.”               

“I doubt it.” Harry muttered. And straightened, his eyes going back to normal.  

Zayn still stayed on the other side of the couch, as Harry sank down on the end that was closer to Louis.  He turned to Zayn.

“Look, i don't have time to explain everything. So  I´m going to cut it short: I´m a vampire, you are a witch, well a warlock.” He stood up and went to leave, when Louis stopped him.

“You just got here.” he said. “Do you need to leave?”

As Harry passed by him, he leaned down.

“I will wait in your room.” he whispered in Louis´ ear. His hot breath ghosting over Louis´ skin, causing goosebumps to erupt.   

Louis nodded, and Harry straightened and with a nod at Louis, walked out the front door.

Zayn only stayed for five more minutes before leaving, but when he did he left in a state of semi shock. As soon as Louis had closed the door behind him, he more or less bolted up the stairs. When he entered his room, Harry was casually lounging on his bed, reading one of his many books. Which just happened to be _Dracula_.   

Louis closed the door behind him, knowing Lottie and Jamie would be home soon after another shopping spree. Harry looked up as if he hadn't heard Louis before he started walking upstairs.  

“Why are you reading this?” he asked, waving with the book. “It paints a very unrealistic image of vampires.” Harry frowned. “I am not covered in hair like some sort of werewolf from one of those silly movies.”

“It was for school.”  Louis explained and pulled the book from Harry's grip and put it back on the bookshelf. Harry just smirked and placed his hands behind his head.

Louis leaned against his desk, studying Harry. “Where have you been?” he asked.

“Somewhere.” Was Harry's only reply.

“Could you be more vague?” Louis asked and crossed his arms. Harry nodded.

“I could just as well have answered: not here.” He said, with a dead serious expression. Louis just rolled his eyes. Waiting for Harry to give him a real answer.

Eventually the vampire sighed, and gave in. “Fine. I was out of town, meeting an old friend to ask him for a favour.”

“What was the favour?” Louis asked. Harry smirked and waggled his finger in Louis´ direction.

“No need to worry that pretty little head.” he said. Louis just gave him a pointing glare, and Harry let his hand fall down to rest on his abdomen. “What's happened since I left?” he asked, staring up at the ceiling.

“Well,” Louis said. “A lot.”

Harry turned his head to look at him, his trademark smirk playing on his lips.

“Could you be more vague?” he asked, intentionally repeating Louis´ words.

“There was a lame dance. That Liam didn't go to.”

“Surprised?” Harry asked. Louis shrugged.

“Not really.”   He admitted.  “Liam did tell me that high school dances wasn't really his thing.” He shook his head, clearing it before looking properly at Harry. “What did you want?” he asked.

“Who said I wanted anything?” Harry returned. “Maybe I just wanna spend time with you.”

“You aren't the type of person that only wants to spend time with anyone.” Louis said. Harry´s expression turned from playful, and slightly flirty, to serious in a heartbeat.

“Okay fine.” he said. “I am here to answer your questions.”

“Questions?” Louis asked, a bit lost at what Harry was talking about.

“Yes.” Harry said. “Whatever you wanted to ask when I got locked up.”  

“Oh.” Louis said. He pulled away from the desk and went to sit down on the bed beside Harry, and in the same position as him. If Harry was surprised Louis had gotten into bed with him, he didn't show it.          

“How old are you?” he asked.

“Around two hundred years.”  Harry replied.

Louis almost fell off the bed in shock, to the great amusement of Harry.

“Wow…” Louis said. “That´s...that´s pretty old.”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, maybe that,” he said. “Next question.”

“Who is Valentina?” Louis asked.

“She is the vampire who turned me and Liam.” Harry replied. “She died  the same year.”

“I didn't think vampires could die.” Louis said.

“Of course we can. If we get staked, or lit on fire.” Harry paused to think.”Or bitten by a werewolf. The only cure for that is in New Orleans. And when we get our heart torn out, but who wouldn't die from that?”

“So there is werewolves as well.” Louis said. Harry nodded.

“Of course.” he said. “As well as hybrids, a mix between werewolves and vampires. Fortunately hybrids are a dying breed. As they can only be made with the blood of the doublegänger. Who happens to be a hundred year old vampire.”

“The hybrids can´t be created if she's a vampire?” Louis asked and Harry shook his head.

“No.” he answered.  

“Who is Valentina. Really?” Louis asked. Harry let out a sigh.

“It is a very complicated story.” he said.

“I´ve got time.” Louis responded.

“In 1815. Valentina Montelli came to our house here in Mystic Falls, she was going to stay with us for a couple of days. Me and Liam obviously didn't know she was a vampire. And unbeknownst to us, she was playing both of us at the same time.” Harry began.

“You mean she had a relationship with both of you at the same time?” Louis asked with wide eyes, Harry nodded. “How can someone do that?”

Harry shrugged. “Who knows.” he said. “Anyway, after a few months, the town council found out that Valentina was  a vampire, and captioned her, together with twenty seven other vampires. Me and Liam foolishly tried to save her, and when we did. Our father shot us. But we died with Valentina´s blood in our systems. Which lead to us waking up as vampires two days later.” he let out a sigh.

“I didn't wanna complete the transition. Liam forced me to do it. He had killed our father, and that's when we discovered he was a so called Ripper. A vampire that feeds recklessly until he rips their heads off, but when he's done he feels remorse and puts the bodies back together.”

Louis shivered. “That sounds, absolutely disgusting.” he admitted. “He tore your father apart?”

“Not really. More threw him away when father tried to attack him, father got hurt and Liam couldn't control his thirst.” Harry explained. “I left after a couple of days. Went to England where I stayed for the next two hundred years.”  

“Which explains why you have a slight British accent.” Louis said.

“You have a stronger accent than I do.” Harry pointed out. Louis nodded.

“Yeah, even though we moved to the states when I was two. I still got the accent.” He said.

“Where were you born?” Harry asked curiously.

“Doncaster.” Louis replied. Harry silently nodded.

They sat in silence for a moment, then Louis heard how Lottie and Jamie came back. Harry turned to him, having heard the same thing.

“Who is it?” He asked.

“Just my aunt and sister.” Louis replied, before hearing Lottie more or less run up the stairs before barging into his room.

She came to an abrupt halt when she saw Harry and Louis side by side on Louis’  bed.

“Um…?” She said. Looking between the two of them. Louis got off the bed and went towards his confused sister.

“Lottie, this is Harry. And Harry, this is my younger sister. Lottie.” Louis introduced them quickly.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Harry said from his place on the bed.

“Same.” Lottie said, before leaning towards Louis to whisper in his ear. “Is he your boyfriend?” She whispered.

Louis was sure that Harry heard the question and got it confirmed when he heard Harry chuckle silently behind him.

“No Lottie.” Louis replied. “He's a … friend.”

“Oh.” Lottie said, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. “Anyway, I got you this at the mall.” She said and handed Louis the bag she was holding.

Louis hesitantly took the bag and peeked inside. He furrowed his brows and pulled out a new charger for his phone.

“Your old one was breaking.” Lottie explained. Louis wrapped her in a quick hug.

Harry cleared his throat and got off the bed. He took Lottie’s hand in his.

“It was a pleasure meeting you.” He said. Lottie blushed under his intense gaze.

“Pleasure meeting you too.” She said. Harry smirked and with a wink in Louis’ direction, left through the door.

_That's a first._ Louis thought.

When he turned back to Lottie after watching Harry leave, she was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” He asked.

“Oh c’mon.” Lottie said. “Admit it, you like him.”

“He's handsome yes. But we are just friends…if that.” Louis added under his breath.

Lottie looked doubtful. “If you say so.” She said, before leaving the room.

Once she left the room and Louis closed the door after her, he fell back on the bed.

Staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't really reflected of what kind of feelings he had for Harry. At least it wasn't unease anymore.

Why did Lottie think Harry was his boyfriend? They hadn't looked that cosy. Had they? They had just been talking. Harry had for god´s sake been describing how Liam killed their father.

He shook his head, clearing his mind.

..........

Harry entered the boarding house, walking in on Sam and Liam in the parlour. They were on the couch, bent over some papers on the coffee table.

“Well, look who it is.” Harry said and made his presence known. The two men looked up from the papers. Harry zoomed towards them , and picked Sam up by his throat. “I can´t kill Liam, even though I´d love to.” he grimly looked at his brother. He had been locked up three days ago, but as soon as he left town he found out that Sam, who had disappeared the moment Harry got out from the basement, had reappeared in Mystic Falls. “Guess I have to go for second best.”

And in one swift movement of his wrist, snapped Sam´s neck. The human fell lifeless to the floor, his neck bent in an unnatural angle.

Before Harry knew it, Liam had slammed into him. The two brothers hit the wall with full force, making the  whole house shake. Harry growled and effortlessly pushed Liam away from him, sending him flying across the room. He crashed right into the coffee table, sending glass, and splinters flying all over the place.  

Harry was within seconds on top of him, pinning him to the floor. Using his arm to cut off his windpipe.

“That was a dick move.” Harry growled in Liam's face. His green eyes wild. “I am stronger than you brother. I can kill you so quick, you won't know what happened.”

Liam´s eyes were wide and he was gasping for air. Even though vampires didn't need air.

“I won't hesitate in killing you. So stay out of my business, and your heart will be safe in your chest.” Harry threatened before getting off of Liam.

He watched as his brother got to his feet, grimacing when he pulled splinters from his arms. Without saying anything, Harry left to go upstairs.

..........

Zayn was pacing back and forth in his room, from time to time running a hand through his hair. He hadn´t been able to stop thinking about what had happened at Louis´ house. What he had found out about Harry.

He jumped almost a feet into the air when there was a knock on his bedroom door, and after a second Niall stuck his head inside.

“Hey.” he greeted. And stepped inside.

“Hey.” Zayn responded.

“Feel like getting lunch at the Grill?” Niall asked. “I´m going to text Louis as well, to see if he wants to join us.”

“Yeah sure.” Zayn agreed. Needed to think of something else. Niall pulled out his phone and sent a text to Louis, that was already prepared. It only went a minute before Louis sent his reply.

“He will be meeting us there.” Niall told Zayn, who nodded. He followed Niall downstairs, and out to Niall´s car.

When they arrived at the Grill, Louis was standing outside, leaning against his car. Looking at something on his phone.

When Zayn got out, Louis threw him a look, he couldn't quie identify.

“Ready?” Niall asked, the other two nodded and they went inside the Grill. And sat down in their usual booth, Niall and Zayn side by side and Louis opposite them.

A waitress came over and took their orders, and said it would only be moment. She returned soon with their drinks. A coke for all three of them.

Suddenly Louis´ phone buzzed on the tale.Louis threw a look at it, before picking it up and typed a reply.

“Sorry.” he said when he put the phone down.

“Who are you texting?” Niall asked. Zayn had a pretty good idea who it was.

“No one in particular.” Louis answered. Niall raised his eyebrows, and as soon as Louis´ phone buzzed again, Niall quickly snatched it up.

“Niall, give it back!” Louis said and tried to take his phone back.

“Who's Harry?” Niall asked, and Zayn got his suspicions confirmed.

“No one.” Louis said, a blush on his cheeks, that said otherwise.

“He says: I will see you tonight.” Niall read outloud. “With a winky face.” he looked up at Louis, a wolf grin spreading across his face.  

“Niall, please can I have my phone back.” Louis begged. Zayn took the phone from Niall, and without a word handed it back to Louis. “Thank you Zayn.” Louis said, grateful. And send a quick reply back to Harry.  

They got their food and ate in silence, but Niall couldn't keep quiet for much longer.

“Why did Harry say, he's going to see you tonight?”he asked. “Is he older?” _if you only knew_ , Louis thought. “ Is he some member of the mob?”

“Niall, drop it.” Louis begged. “He´s Liam´s brother.” he eventually admitted.

“Liam´s brother that helped you with the boxes, and that Liam acted all weird about?” Niall asked.

“That would be the one.” a velvety voice said from behind Louis. He turned around and saw Harry standing there, a smirk on his lips.

Zayn tensed when he saw him, now when he knew what Harry was, he wasn't overly excited to spend time in his presence.

“What are you doing here?” Louis asked.

“Was going to have a drink.” Harry replied with a nod in the direction of the bar. “Then I saw you here. Mind if I join you?”

He ignored Zayn and Niall, focusing on Louis, who shook his head.

“Not at all.” he said, he scooted closer to the wall so that Harry could sit beside him. The guy in question sank down on the seat, with a grace no human possessed while sitting down in a booth.

Niall leaned closer on his elbows. “What is your intentions with Louis?”

Harry looked surprised for the first time since Louis had met him. “Um, what?” he asked.

“I can assure you that if you hurt him in any way, I will kill you.” Niall threatened. Harry frowned at the blond human, with the  Irish accent in front of him.

“You have misunderstood the whole thing.” Louis said, although he suddenly wasn't so sure when Harry rested his hand on his knee.  “Me and Harry are...just friends.” he said.

“You hesitated!” Niall exclaimed. Pointing his finger at Louis, as if accusing him of something.

“Niall, be quiet. People are starting to stare.” Zayn whispered under his breath.  

“Not until these two tell me the truth.” Niall said.

Harry caught his eyes and stared into his stormy grey eyes. “There is nothing going on between Louis and I.” he said. His pupils dilating, compelling Niall.  

Louis made a disliking noise, but didn't protest.

“Well, it was nice meeting you.” Harry said, smirking at Zayn and Niall. “We better be off.”

He pulled Louis out of the booth, and out of the Grill.

“How did you get here?” Louis asked, noticing the lack of Harry´s sleek black car among the cars that was parked outside.

“I ran.” Harry replied easily. “Having super speed comes in handy sometimes.” he added with a smirk.

“Super speed?” Louis asked with wide eyes.

“Absolutely.” Harry confirmed. “When you become a vampire everything becomes heightened. Touch, sense of smell, hearing. And you get stronger and faster.”  

“Show me.” Louis demanded. Before he knew it, Harry was gone. Louis looked around in confusion.

Until he heard the sound of a car honking, he turned towards his car and saw Harry behind the wheel, smirking at him.

“Wha-” Louis muttered, feeling for his car-keys that had been in his pocket only a minute ago. Only to find it empty. He went over to his car, and got inside on the passenger side. Harry was smirking at him.

“Tada.” he said and started the engine.

“Does being a vampire makes you an expert in pickpocketing as well?” Louis asked, and Harry chuckled while steering out on the street. Driving towards the boarding house.

“Not really.” Harry said.

They sat in silence during the whole ten minute ride to the boarding house.

Harry silently hoped Liam had cleaned up the mess, and gotten rid of Sam´s body.  He opened the door to the boarding house, and gestured for Louis to go inside.

Harry followed the boy inside and was relieved when he found Sam gone, and the splinters from the broken coffee table was gone.

“Come with me.” Harry said and without thinking about it, grabbed Louis´  hand and pulled him up the stairs. And into his room.

Louis looked around the master bedroom with wide eyes.

“Wow, it's huge.” he said. “Lottie somehow ended up with the master bedroom.”

Harry chuckled and went inside his closet, leaving Louis to stare around his bedroom.

There was a huge, double king sized poster bed, standing next to panoramic windows. The bed was facing a enormous fireplace, and when Louis turned around he was looking at a fully modern bathroom.

The walls were in oak or mahogany, and paintings was decorating the walls.

Harry walked out of the closet, this time holding a box in his hands. He handed it to Louis, and pulled the boy with him to the bed.

They sat down side by side on the edge.

“Open it.” Harry encouraged. Louis opened the box, while keeping eye contact with Harry. He looked down in the box. There was a bunch of things in it. Some jewelry, pictures. All of the things looked really old.

Louis picked up one of the pictures and looked at it closely. The quality wasn't very good, but he could still recognise Harry and Liam in the picture. Along with a man and a woman. All four people was dressed in fancy clothing.

“My parents.” Harry said. “This was taken a year before my mom,  Roselyn, died from consumption.”

“She´s beautiful.” Louis said, Harry nodded in agreement.

“She was.” he said. “And kind as well. She was warm hearted. Even if she didn't really do anything to stop father when he used my arm as an ashtray once.” Louis flinched.

“He did that?” he said. Harry nodded. A grim look on his face.

“Although, women did not have much to say back then. So if she had said something, father would have beat her. Without a doubt.”

Louis wasn't sure what to say, so he put down the picture and picked up another one. This time of Harry with a girl, Louis stared at the girl. He could see a scary resemblance to himself in her.

“That´s Valentina.” Harry said quietly.

“She looks like me.” Louis breathed. Harry nodded.

“She does.” he confirmed. “But you need to know that she wasn't really my type.”

Louis chuckled slightly. “How can you be sure?” he asked teasingly.

“Well I have had two hundred and twenty two years to come to term with who I am.” Harry replied completely serious.

Louis looked from the picture and up at Harry. Only to find him already staring at him. His green eyes intense, and lighter than Louis had ever seen them. Harry´s gaze flickered down to Louis´ lips and he unconsciously ran his tongue over them. His eyes moved on their own accord to Harry´s own lips. They looked so soft.

They both started to lean in, their eyes fluttering close. Their lips was brushing against each other...when the sound of a phone cut through the tension in the room.

“Saved by the cell phone.” Harry said, and put some space between them, his voice raspier than Louis had heard before.

Louis sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket.  

“What?” he said as a greeting.

“Whoa, someone's snappy.” Lottie said, Louis could hear a clear smirk in her voice. “Did I interrupt fun times with Harry?”

“No.” Louis lied. “What do you want?”

“Liam´s here, he wants to talk to you.” Lottie replied. Louis groaned.

“And you couldn´t send him here?” he asked.

“I don't even know where you are.” Lottie protested.

“I´m at Liam´s house.” Louis responded. Harry was sitting silently beside him.

“Okay, then I-” Lottie paused. “Liam´s gone.” she said, surprise and confusion in her voice.

Louis closed his eyes, why did Liam have to use his vamp-speed when he was with Lottie?

Just a moment later, Harry stood up from the bed. “Liam´s here.” he said.

“I need to go, bye.” Louis said to Lottie before hanging up.

He stood up, and right before they left the room, Harry pulled Louis closer, leaning down so their lips were almost brushing against each other. Harry was holding a tight grip on Louis´ hips, to prevent him from closing the distance.

“Next time, there won't be a phone that interrupts us.”  he whispered, and bent his head to drag his lips down Louis´ carotid artery. Louis´ breath hitched at the sensation and Harry pulled away and left the room.

“You coming?” he asked over his shoulder. Louis nodded and hurried after Harry, to go downstairs and talk to Liam.  

Liam was just entering the house when they reached the end of the stairs.

“There you are-” he said when he saw Louis.

“Look, Liam.” Louis said. “I have accepted what you and Harry are, but I don´t like that you use your supernatural speed near Lottie.” he said.

“How did you--?” Liam asked.

“You left while she was still on the  phone with me, she was very confused.” Louis replied.

“Oh.” Liam said. “I´m sorry.” he said genuinely.” I need to speak with you about something.”

“What?” Louis asked. Liam threw a look at Harry. Louis recognised that look and sighed. “Whatever you wanna say, you can say in front of Harry.”

“No it's okay.” Harry said. “I know when I'm not wanted.”

“Clearly, you don't.” Liam snapped, giving up on pretending to be nice to Harry with Louis around.

Harry just glared at his brother before disappearing. Louis turned to Liam and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What do you want?” he asked.

“I need to talk to you about something Harry did.” Liam said.

“What?” Louis asked.

“He killed Sam, only a couple of hours ago.” Liam said.

“Why would he do that?” Louis asked, letting his arms fall to his sides.

“I don't know, honestly I don't think he needs a reason for killing someone.” Liam said, his voice hard.

“You know what I think?” Louis said, a thought suddenly hitting him. “I think he  did it because Sam helped you lock him up.”

Liam blinked, that thought hadn´t even hit him. “I didn't think that was reason enough for him to kill someone.”

“Clearly for Harry it is.” Louis said. “Look, I don't know why you hate him. Because to me he has been …. Well, not _nice_ , but he hasn´t been rude. Sure arrogant, but not rude.”  

“Usually he scares people away, without even talking to them.” Liam said, with a frown. Something was strange with the way Louis described Harry when he was with him.

Louis frowned, “He didn't do it with either Zayn or me.” he said. Liam gave a small noise of surprise.

“Zayn knows as well?” he asked and Louis nodded. “So that was why he was so tense when I showed up at his house.”

Louis chuckled. “That was probably why.” he agreed. “I´m gonna head off and see if I can find Harry.” he said and started walking around Liam to leave.

“Good luck!” Liam called after him.

Liam watched Louis go with a worried look. Harry had acted with other humans, the same way he currently acted with Louis. And those times it had usually ended with the humans dead.  So Liam was use that Harry had some ulterior motive when it came to Louis. And he wanted to find out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was it, I really hope you liked it.  
> I have already started chapter eleven, so hopefully I will have it up soon.


	11. swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Louis for a swim, Lottie gets worried and calls Zayn and Niall to help her find Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to update, it has been a lot in school...  
> this chapter isn´t very eventful, basically just an excuse to write Harry and Louis swimming together, and describing Harry being soaked with his short hair hanging in his eyes ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!   
> Oh and, the grammar mistakes are my own

Louis had searched for hours until he eventually found Harry in the Grill, sitting by the bar. Nursing a glass of bourbon in his hand.

Louis sat down in the chair beside him. Neither of them said anything. Until Harry sighed, taking a sip of the amber liquid in his glass.

“Let me guess.” he said. “Liam told you about Sam.” 

“How did you know?” Louis asked. Harry chuckled dryly.

“I was within hearing distance.” he looked down at the glass in his hand. “You didn't have to defend me.” he murmured. 

“Was the things I said incorrect?” Louis asked, Harry silently shook his head. 

“No one ever defends me.” he revealed. “Usually people slap me.” 

“Believe me, I really wanna slap you.” Louis admitted and Harry chuckled again. 

“So why don't you?” He asked. 

“Don't wanna cause a scene.” Louis said simply. Eyeing Harry's drink, Harry saw it and pushed the glass over. Louis picked it up and took a sip, grimacing slightly at the taste. Harry smirked at him. 

“Too strong?” he asked. He knew the answer, and couldn't help but grin when Louis stubbornly shook his head. Refusing to admit that it felt like fire going down his throat.   “Like I believe that.” Harry said.  

Louis rolled his eyes.

“You know, if you keep rolling your eyes they will eventually roll by themselves.” Harry said, taking back his glass with bourbon. 

“Then stop saying things that makes me roll my eyes.” Louis said. 

“So.” Harry said. “Why did you come looking for me?” 

“Liam told me you usually run away before you let anyone get too close.” Louis began. Harry nodded. “Then why did you let me get close? And close enough to let me know your secret?” 

“To be honest.” Harry said. “Which is something very rare.” He smirked at Louis. “It was something about you, something that was different.”

“Like what?” Louis asked.

“You had this cloud of sadness and sorrow over you, from losing your parents. But still you had this determination around you.” Harry said. “And you were extraordinary beautiful.” 

Louis blushed at the comment. 

Harry put the now empty glass down on the bar, he took a hold on Louis´ upper arm and pulled him with him outside. 

“Hold on tight.” Harry said, before scooping Louis up in his arms and then he ran. 

Louis hid his face in Harry's neck, so he wouldn't get sick. He was aware that they moved at inhuman speed, the wind tore at Louis´ clothes and hair. 

After only a couple of seconds Harry came to a stop. He looked down at Louis in his arms.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Louis mutely nodded.  “Can I put you down?”  Louis nodded again.  

Harry was very carefully when he put Louis back down on his feet. Louis wobbled a little, and supported himself on Harry who didn't let go of his hold on Louis´ waist. And waited until Louis was steady on his feet.  Louis was well aware of that his hair was sticking in every direction, and ran a hand through it. 

“Where are we?” he asked. 

“A place where I used to go when I was human.” Harry said. He gabbed Louis´ wrist and started to lead him through the trees. 

After a minute they entered a clearing, Louis´ jaw dropped and he looked around with wide eyes. A lake was in the middle of the clearing, perfectly circle shaped. The blue water sparkled like millions of diamonds in the sunlight.  

“It´s beautiful.” Louis breathed. Harry nodded in agreement, and in one swift motion pulled his black T-shirt over his head. Revealing his chiseled upper-body, tattoos decorating his skin.  

“What are you doing?” Louis squeaked out. Harry moved his hands to his belt buckle. 

“I took you here to swim.” he said.

“I don't know you well enough to get naked with you.” Louis protested, Harry raised his eyebrows and pulled the belt from the hoops. Dropping it to the ground beside his T-shirt. 

“You would get naked with me if you knew me better?” He asked, Louis blushed madly. 

“I-I-That was not what I meant.” he stammered.

“Calm down I'm just teasing you. You can keep your boxers on.”  Harry said and shrugged out of his jeans. Louis turned his eyes away, he heard Harry laugh and didn´t look back until he heard a splash. 

Louis ran over to the edge of the lake, kneeling on the grass. Staring into the water, getting worried when Harry didn´t resurface. 

“Harry?” 

The vampire didn't show up, and Louis started to get worried. He pulled off his clothes and dove into the water. It wasn't as cold as he had anticipated. And eventually had to return up for air. Suddenly he felt someone grab him by the waist and pull him under again. 

When he was allowed up again he was met with Harry's smiling green eyes, the vampire was trying not to smile. 

“That was not funny.” Louis said, splashing water at Harry. “How could you be underwater for so long?” 

“Vampires don't  need to breathe.” Harry said, his usually perfectly styled hair was now straight and plastered against his skin. He looked beautiful. 

“That is unfair.” Louis said, he was suddenly aware of that Harry had moved closer to him, and that their skin was almost touching. 

“Why?” Harry asked, now impossibly close.

“Because while humans needs air to live, while you vampires don't even need air to survive.” Louis said and moved away from Harry.

“The only thing we need to survive is blood.” Harry said. “You are taking the vampire thing really well.” he started. 

Louis shrugged. “I guess.” he said.  For a moment they fell silent, Harry was looking at Louis with an expression Louis couldn't quite place.  

Without any warning Harry closed his eyes, and at that moment dark clouds started to form over them. Drops of water started to fall, and soon it was pouring down over them. 

Harry opened his eyes again, looking at Louis with his green eyes sparkling. 

……………

It had been hours since Lottie had last seen Louis, it wasn't like him to just disappear. She had tried calling but he didn't answer. His car was gone and so was Louis. 

She tried calling Zayn who answered after a couple of signals. 

“Hey Lot.” He answered. 

“Hey Zayn.” She said. “Have you seen Louis?” 

“Not for a while.” Zayn said. “He went to the Grill to have lunch with me and Niall but then he left with Harry, Liam's brother. I haven't seen him since.” 

“Oh.” Lottie said. 

“He and Liam have a tense relationship.” Zayn replied. “If Louis is with Harry then I'm sure he's fine.” He assured. 

“Niall and I can go looking if you want.” He offered. 

“Can I come with you?” Lottie asked. 

“Sure.” Zayn nodded. “Me and Niall will come and pick you up.” 

“Okay thank you.” Lottie hung up the phone and sank down on the steps of the stairs to wait.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door, Lottie jumped up and opened it. Niall and Zayn was standing on the other side. 

“Ready?” Niall asked. Lottie nodded, she went outside and locked the door before following the two boys to Niall´s car. 

“Where do you think he could be?” Niall asked as he got behind the wheel and started the engine. 

“I honestly have no idea.” Lottie said. “He haven´t told me anything about on what level his relationship was with Harry. But after I found them in bed together I doubt it´s more than friendship.” 

“You found him and Harry in bed together?” Zayn asked, disbelief in his voice.

“Well, maybe not exactly. But they were sitting on Louis´  bed together. Not making out or anything.” Lottie added, realising what it had sounded she had walked it on.

"Oh." Zayn said, his eyes on the road. It was quiet for a moment before Niall broke it.

"Where should we start?" he asked.

"Maybe Harry´s house?" Lottie suggested. "Liam might be there, he maybe knows where Harry and Louis is."

The two boys in the front seat nodded and steered towards the old boarding house.

When they reached the mansion, all three of them got out and walked towards the front door, Lottie knocked and after a moment Liam opened.

"Hey." he said, looking slightly surprised at seeing Niall, Zayn and Lottie there.

"Do you know where Harry and Louis is?" Lottie asked and went straight to the point. Liam frowned and shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen either of them for a couple of hours." he said. "If you want I could come with you help you search."

Lottie nodded. “The more the better.” She said completely oblivious to Zayn’s sudden tension. 

Liam followed them outside and got in the car, they took off towards the woods at Liam’s suggestion. 

………… 

Completely oblivious to that their siblings and Louis’  friends was searching for them, Harry and Louis had made their way out of the lake. And was laying on the grass, side by side. Letting the sun dry them. Their hands were brushing against each other. Louis’  eyes had a hard time deciding if they would stare into Harry's or go further south.  

So he settled for staring at Harry´s lips. They curved softly into a smile when Harry noticed that Louis was staring. 

“Enjoying the view?” Harry asked, Louis chuckled softly.

“What makes you think that?” he asked. Harry´s eyes light up for some reason, becoming ss green as the grass they were laying on. 

“I may be wrong but you were staring.” he said.

“I know I was.” Louis said. A smile spread over Harry's face, it wasn't the smirk, the cocky grin or the superior smile. This was a smile that made his wipe face light up, he got crinkles by his eyes and his dimples was in full display. 

Louis found himself captivated by the sheer beauty of Harry. He started to lean in, Harry did as well. Their eyes fluttered close and just as their lips were about to connect Harry pulled back, and sat up. 

“Put your clothes on.” He ordered, getting up and started to put on his own clothes. Louis sat up, slightly confused. 

“What? What's going on?” 

“Someone's coming.” Harry said. “Your two friends and sister, together with Liam.” 

His voice had gotten colder than when he and spoken to Louis before. 

Louis stood up and pulled his clothes back on, his shirt was plastered against his skin since he still was a little damp from his and Harry's swim. 

Harry grabbed his wrist as soon as he had finished getting dressed, and started to pull him towards the woods again. 

A couple of minutes of Harry listening closely and faking getting annoyed when Louis accidentally snapped a twig, they saw four people through the trees. Calling Harry and Louis’  names. 

“Hey guys!” Louis called, the group turned around and just stared. 

Louis knew exactly what they saw and what they made of it. 

“Louis!? We have been looking for an hour! Where the fuck have you been?” Lottie snapped, wrapping her arms around her older brother. “You made me worry.” 

“Sorry.” Louis said. “Harry took me swimming.” 

Lottie turned to Harry. “Really?” She said, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Harry nodded.

“Yup.” He said popping the P. “We had a marvelous time.” he moved his eyes to look at Liam, and saw his brother looking at him with a strange expression. “I better be off, bye now.” before he started walking away. Once he was out of sight, Louis knew that he would use his super speed. 

“Did you know how worried I was?” Lottie asked. “Why on earth would you wander into the forest with a guy you barely know?”  

“Me and Harry might not be as close as me Niall and Zayn is, but we are close enough that I feel like I can trust him.” Louis said, crossing his arms. 

“Louis, I know I've probably already said this.” Liam began. “But you can't trust Harry.” 

“See.” Lottie said. “Even his own brother says Harry isn't to be trusted. I´m not saying you should stop hanging out with Harry, but at least don't run into the woods with him.”  

“Okay fine.” Louis caved in, with an exasperated sigh. 

Lottie grabbed his arm, and started to pull him towards the edge of the woods. But Louis pulled his arm away from her hand.

“I´ve been dragged around enough.” He said and started walking in front of the group. He could handle Harry pulling him along, but when it came to his little sister is was a big no no. 

Niall first drove to the boarding house to drop off Liam, and then drove to Louis and Lottie’s house. Jamie was on a business trip overnight to Atlanta. 

“Guys, I'm going to a friend's house. Do you think you can stay with Louis tonight. Just to make sure he doesn't run away with Harry again?” Lottie asked. 

“I'm not three! I don't need a babysitter.” Louis said. “And I didn't run away with Harry, he just took me swimming.” 

“You do need babysitters.” Lottie shot back. 

Louis just stamped up the stairs into his room, he heard Niall and Zayn follow him up.  

“You don't need to stay:” he said, dropping down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Everytime he and Harry had been close to kissing, they had been interrupted.

“Please, go.” Louis begged. “I´ll call you tomorrow.” he promised. Zayn and Niall nodded, and reluctantly left the room. Louis pulled out his phone and texted Harry.

_ If you´re free, come on over. It´s something I wanna do. _

_ And what could that be?  _

Came the reply, with a winky face. Louis just rolled his eyes, and let go of his phone. And before it had even hit the bed, Harry was in his room. He looked different from when Louis had last seen him, only half an hour ago. He looked more vibrant now. Louis suspected her had been feeding right before he came there.

“So?” Harry said, raising his eyebrows at Louis. “I´m here, what did you wanna do?” 

Louis stared at him for a moment, before standing up. Harry kept his eyes on Louis as he walked closer until they were inches apart. 

Louis´ eyes flickered from Harry's lips to his eyes, then back again.

“If you´re going to kiss me, then kiss me.” Harry said. 

Louis did just that. He closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Harry´s. 

And in that moment everything disappeared. Harry´s lips was the softest thing Louis had ever felt, like melted chocolate. 

It didn't take long for Harry to respond, one of his hands came up to cup the back of Louis´ head. While the other rested on his lower back to pull him closer. 

When Louis demanded entrance to Harry's mouth, Harry gave it to him immediately. His taste was rich, he tasted like peppermint, bourbon and the faintest faintest taste of blood. 

His taste and kiss was intoxicating.it made Louis´ head spin. There wasn't any space between their bodies, and Harry pressed him closer as if he wanted to pull Louis into him. 

Louis first pulled back when he needed to breathe, he rested his forehead against Harry´s. 

Harry gave him thirty seconds to catch his breath, and then connected their lips again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo, I really hope I didn´t disappoint anyone with that kiss. That was chapter 11...I really hope everyone liked it.  
> And I promise that the drama is just around the corner...or rather in New Orleans


	12. Now jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is afraid that Harry has lost interest after Harry disappears. And Zayn and Niall finds out about the kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay first, I can´t say how sorry I am for the late update! I have been studying hard for tests in school. i also wanna take the opportunity to warn you that I will be late with the updates because of school, we have a lot of tests right now.  
> this is chapter 12, I hope you like it :)
> 
> any grammar mistakes are my own!

It had been a week since Louis and Harry had shared their first kiss by the window in Louis´ bedroom. Louis had barely seen Harry since then, and when he had, Harry had avoided him.

It hurt Louis, it hurt him a lot.

Maybe Harry was the kind of guy who was only interested until the first kiss, and then lost interest.  

Louis had found himself looking for Harry everywhere he went. Whether it was in school or if he was going for a walk.

He had just returned home from school, after having a test in history. He dropped his bag inside the door and went upstairs to his room. Lottie was away as usual, and Jamie hadn't gotten home yet.

He was really tired, so when he came into his room and kicked off his shoes and fell down on the bed. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. He didn't dream anything. He hadn't dreamed since the night before Harry disappeared.

He was jolted awake by a tender touch on his cheek. He started up into Harry's clear green eyes. His eyes never stopped to amaze Louis. They always changed colour, but still remained green.

Louis bolted into sitting position, staring at Harry, who steadily met his eyes. Neither of them said anything for good seven minutes before Louis opened his mouth.

“Where have you been?” he was surprised by how emotionless he sounded.

“Out of town.” Harry replied.

“Where?”

“What are you? My mother?” Harry answered, his voice changing drastically from kinda gentle to annoyed.

“No.” Louis said. “But you disappeared right after we first kissed...I-I thought….”

“You thought what?” Harry asked, Louis gave him a pointing stare and after a moment realisation dawned on Harry. “No, no. Absolutely not. I can admit I was like that before, but not now.”

“Then why did you leave for a week without a word to me of where you were going and why?” Louis asked.

“Would that I have made any difference?” Harry asked, standing up from where he had been sitting on the edge of the bed. He wore a close fitting T-shirt, that moulded to his abs and pectoral muscles. And his normal black, close fitting jeans. His hair was curlier, and was hanging slightly in his eyes in a charming way.

“Yes.” Louis replied. “I wouldn't have thought you used me.”

“The people I use, I don´t tell I'm a vampire.” Harry returned. “And even if I did, they won´t remember anything.”

“You erase their memories?” Louis asked.

“Only of me.” Harry defended. “If they would still have their memories, I'm pretty sure I would've been dead since a long time.”

Louis huffed. Harry met his eyes with steady eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He said honestly. “I'm sorry that me leaving caused you to think I was the type of guy who took advantage of people…I am that type of guy, but you're different.”

“How?” Louis demanded. Harry groaned in frustration.

“I don't know.” he said. “But I feel this pull towards you, that I haven't felt since I was human.”

“So it's a human emotion?” Louis asked.

“I don't know what it is. But I don´t like it.” Harry saw Louis´ crestfallen expression. “I am not human. I am not supposed to feel these things.”

“But you do feel these things.” Louis said.  

“Apparently.” Harry said. The frustration seemed to seep out of him and sank down on the windowsill.

Louis bit his lip, looking everywhere but on Harry. He knew that if he did, he´d just wanna kiss him again. And Louis was pretty sure that was not what Harry wanted right now.  

“Why?” Louis asked. And Harry, who had been resting his head in his hands looked up.

“Why what?” he asked.

“Why do you feel like that?” Louis asked. Harry stared at him for a long while. Not saying anything. His green eyes looking through Louis and right at his soul.

“Because.” he eventually said and stood up. “You're irresistible.”

He stalked over to where Louis was and raised a hand to cup Louis´ jaw, before he  leaned down. Their lips connected in a kiss so different than the one they had shared a week ago.

Louis´  breath caught in his throat, but it didn't take very long before he responded.

Harry slowly started pushing his back on the bed, when there was a knock on the door and not even five seconds later, it opened to reveal Zayn and Perrie.

Harry who had vamped out through the window, was long gone. Leaving Louis on the bed, gasping for breath.

“What´s up with you?” Perrie asked, and stepped into the room.

“Nothing.” Louis said quickly. “You just scared me.I was thinking when  I suddenly heard you two beat my door down.”

Perrie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. “We knocked.” She said. “Once.”

“Whatever.” Louis said and sat back up. “For what do I own this honour?”

“We wanted to know f you were okay.” Zayn said, stepping into the room after his girlfriend.  “You have been very gloomy and broody for the last week.”  

“Nothing special.” Louis said, avoiding their eyes. “Just been a lot.”

“A lot with what?” Perrie asked. “School has never been this chill.”

Zayn obviously caught something, and turned to Perrie.

“Babe, will you wait outside just for a minute?” he said quietly. Perrie looked at him with a confused expression. “Please.” he begged.

Perrie sighed but left the room. Zayn closed the door behind her before turning to Louis.

“Okay spill.” he said. “What's really wrong with you? And don't give me some crappy excuse, we've known each other since we were young. I can tell when something is wrong.”

Louis sighed. “You know Harry.” he said and Zayn tensed. He slowly nodded, unsure where this was going. “Well, we kissed.” Zayn´s doe eyes went wide. “What?” he breathed and Louis blushed and nodded.

“A week ago.” he continued. “And until today I hadn't heard of him or seen him. So I feared that he was the type of guy who lost interest after the first kiss. But then he showed up in my room a while ago. He kissed me again, and then you and Perrie showed up.”  

Zayn blushed. “Sorry.” he said. “Where is Harry?” he asked.

Louis shrugged. “Disappeared out the window when you guys knocked.” he explained.

“But we barely counted to five before opening.” Zayn said. Louis gave him a pointing look.

“He´s a vampire. Remember?” he said and Zayn swallowed but nodded.  

“Right.” he said. Louis gave him a guarding look.

“How are you taking it?” he asked. Zayn shrugged.

“Okay I guess. Considering.” He replied. Louis nodded.

“Yeah.” He agreed. They stood silent for a moment, neither knowing what to say. Then Zayn cleared his throat.

“I guess me and Perrie should be going.” he said. Louis nodded.

“Yeah. I will see you on Monday.” he said. The moment Zayn left the room, Harry was back.

“Someday I will take you somewhere where no one will interrupt us.” he said, glaring daggers at the door.

 

.........

 

Niall was sitting in his living room when Zayn came through the door, he smelled of cigarette smoke. Niall jumped up, he knew that Zayn never smoked unless something really bothered him.

“What´s wrong?” he asked, grimacing slightly at the smell.

Zayn sighed. “You know Harry, Liam´s brother?” he said and Niall nodded. “He and Louis kissed.”

“What?!”

It wasn't just Niall who had exclaimed it, the two guys turned around and saw Liam standing on the porch, looking like he had been hit.

“What?” Liam breathed again. Zayn swallowed, and turned to look at Niall who was already staring at him.

“I um, I said Harry and Louis kissed.” he said slowly.

“How do you know?” Liam asked.

“Louis told me less than thirty minutes ago.” Zayn said. “Care to explain why you look like someone you sold the butter and dropped the money?”

“Because Harry is bad news.” Liam replied.

“He seemed nice when he picked up Louis from the Grill, a week ago when we found them in the woods.” Niall chimed in.

“Yes, but he is not a good person. He takes advantage of people, and Louis is not someone who deserves to have his heart broken.” and with that Liam turned around and walked down to the porch, undoubtedly to go to Louis´ house.

Zayn turned to Niall, and shrugged at Niall´s questioning look.

“Should we warn Louis that Liam is coming over?” Niall asked.

“Nah.” Zayn said. “Harry´s there.” he just shook his head in a “don't ask” way, when Niall frowned at him.

They sat down by the kitchen table to try to get some homework done, they were distracted from unsuccessful studying by Zayn´s phone. _Louis._  

“Hey.” Zayn answered.

“Hey.” Louis said. “Is there a reason Liam was here and asking me a bunch of questions about Harry? And nearly walked in on me and Harry.”

“Liam may have overheard me telling Niall about you two.” Zayn admitted. “And he didn't seem very happy about it.”

“Damn right.” Louis said. “He came barging into my room, asking me about Harry, telling me I shouldn't bother lying because he could smell Harry all over me and my room.”   

“I am really sorry.” Zayn said. “I didn't know Liam was here when I told Niall.”  

“Be careful even when he isn't there.” Louis said. “Vampires have magnified hearing.”

“Figures.” Zayn muttered.

Louis laughed and a faint. “Hey I heard that!” Came from Louis’ end.

“Is Harry there?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah.” Louis asked. Zayn could practically hear him blushing.

“And he heard what I said?”

“Yeah.” Louis repeated. Zayn heard Harry chuckle in the background.

“Did he hear everything?”

“Yeah I did!” Harry yelled. Zayn couldn't help but chuckle when he heard Louis´.

“Shut up.”

Zayn just hung up and turned back to Niall. “I have a feeling Louis will talk nonstop about Harry when school starts again:” he said, Niall just laughed.  

 

.........

 

Louis was being pressed into the mattress with Harry above him, Harry´s soft lips placing hot open mouthed kisses on his neck. Harry started dragging his lips upwards again, when he all of sudden tensed. Before Louis got a chance to ask what it was, Harry was gone.

Louis got his answer only seconds later when Jamie opened his bedroom door.

“Hey.” Louis said, silently cursing his voice for being so hoarse.

“Hey.” Jamie said. She scanned him before frowning. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Louis replied breathlessly. “Why wouldn't I be?”

“Well, you look a little….forget it.” Jamie said and waved a dismissive hand, before closing the door again. Louis fell back against his pillows, when he heard a whooshing sound, and knew immediately that Harry was back.

He cracked one eye open, and had to hold back a grin on Harry´s murderous expression.

“Your family and friends are the worst cockblocks I've ever met.” he said, Louis chuckled.

“True.” he said. “Can we go to your place? There is no Zayn and no Jamie there.”

“No, but there is a Liam.” Harry said, his voice getting slightly harder.

“You can't hate him forever.” Louis said and Harry scoffed.

“Sure I can.” he said. “I'm a vampire.”

Louis ignored the comment. “Why do you hate him so much?” he asked. Harry sighed and sat down on the bed beside Louis.

“In 1815, the Council here in Mystic Falls found out that Valentina was a vampire, they captured her. Me and Liam came up with the stupid idea of trying to save her. She had been feeding both of us her blood. Our father shot us, and a couple of days later we woke up as vampires...I've told you this part.” Harry said and Louis nodded. “Anyway, Liam brought a girl with him from town after he had killed father. I didn't wanna feed on her and complete the transition, I wanted to die. Being a vampire was not something I wanted. But Liam forced me to do it. It's his fault that I am the way I am. He took the decision to become a vampire for me. And for that I hate him.”

Louis looked down where Harry´s large and ring decorated hand was laying on his thigh, and wrapped his fingers around his. Squeezing it.

Giving him his silent support and comfort.

He didn't know what to say, what _do_ you say in this situation? “I´m sorry that the girl you loved got herself captured, and that you and your brother died while trying to save her. And for that he forced you to become a vampire.”? Yeah right!

They sat in silence, quietly holding hands. Harry was gently playing with Louis´ fingers.

“So.” Louis said after a moment. “What should we do?”

“I´ve got an idea.” Harry said, smiling so his dimples showed. “Come with me.”

Louis didn't hesitate, Harry led him over to the window and opened it. With a wink at Louis he dropped down to the ground, gracefully landing on his feet. Not making a sound.

He looked up at Louis. “Jump.” he ordered.

“Jump?!” Louis yelled down to him. “Are you insane?”

“I will catch you.” Harry assured him. “Now jump.”

Louis took a deep breath and swung his legs over the edge so that he was sitting on the windowsill, then he closed his eyes and pushed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that was chapter 12, again I can´t say how sorry I am for the late update!  
> I really hope you liked it. If I take this long for the next chapter, I have a little treat for you in chapter 13 ;)


	13. Hiatus

This isn´t a proper chapter.

But I am putting the story on hiatus for a unknown amount of time.

This spring will be a lot, and I won´t have time to post anything. We will have exams, and we are going away first to Switzerland and then to London.

Then after Easter I will get a surgery for my eye, so I won´t have time to post anything.

I apologise.

Hopefully I will manage to post something in early June or possibly May.

I hope all of you can understand.

I´m sorry.

 

I am not abandoning this story I promise.

 

\- M

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note if it was unclear. Harry is like a stronger and more dangerous version of Damon in TVD. Liam is like Stefan, Louis is like Elena while Niall and Zayn portrays Caroline and Bonnie. This story won´t be exactly like the original storyline since at least Damon, Elena and Stefan will make an appereance.  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
